Mes NaruHina-Febrero
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Temáticas en oneshots sobre el NaruHina
1. Yakuza

**Primera vez que escribo una historia NaruHina**

**Espero les guste **

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen-**

…

**Yakuza**

(…)

Iba caminado rápidamente por los pasillos de aquella enorme casa, con un folder en los brazos abrazando su pecho, se dirigía a paso veloz hasta llegar, finalmente, a una gran puerta. Tocó firme con los nudillos, hasta que un "adelante" se escuchó del otro lado.

La muchacha entró despacio y sin ruido a aquella oficina. La habitación era sumamente espaciosa y, cerrando tras de sí, fue directo a donde aquel hombre estaba sentado.

—Naruto-kun—habló con voz suave, la fémina, llamando la atención el rubio, el cual subió lentamente su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

En cuanto su mirada azulada chocó contra la perlada su cerebro automáticamente dejó de funcionar como debía. Los papeles que tenía en mano se le resbalaron lentamente y sólo había cabida en su mente de aquellos hermosos ojos que lo veían en ese preciso momento.

—¡Naruto-kun!

Hasta que no gritaron su nombre, dejó de estar en las nubes, y dando un carraspeo a su garganta, se puso firme.

—¿Si,Hinata?—Hasta pronunciar aquel nombre se sentía como si estuviera recitando un coro majestuoso. Sin embargo, tenía que pensar con la mente fría.

—Le traje los papeles que me pidió con la información. Está todo aquí. Nombre, dirección, TODO.

—Excelente, muchas gracias por tu ayuda—y una sonrisa surcó todo el rostro del rubio, haciendo nublar, ahora, la mente de la Hyuga. Amaba cuando tenía ese gesto, y más lo hacía por que aquella sonrisa solo se la dedicaba a ella. Naruto no era de mostrar en público aquel tipo de gesto, tierna y amable, Hinata sabía que era porque no querían que lo vieran como un blanco fácil lo de los otros grupos yakuza, por eso guardaba las apariencias. Pero en cuanto posaba un pie en la casa su expresión cambiaba drásticamente y más cuando Hinata se encontraba junto a él…

—Muy bien, ahora solo falta dar el toque final al plan y aquel otro grupo de asquerosos caerá—…Y le excitaba verlo así, enojado y serio cuando se lo proponía.

—Me parece perfecto, ya que, por su culpa, varios de nuestros hombres han caído y no podemos permitirnos más bajas.

"Malditos hijos de puta"

Naruto pensó con rabia, en aquella vez que había salido con la Hyuga y como los emboscaron. Ahí mismo había muerto el hermano de Hinata, una persona honorable y astuta, pero que, por culpa de un capricho, había muerto. Pero ahora las cartas se movieron y la victoria estaba a su favor.

Y como si le leyeran la mente, la pelinegra respondió:

—Naruto-kun… No fue tu culpa, nadie se esperaba que ocurriera es-

—Pero ocurrió Hinata, y no se los perdonaré nunca y yo sé que también tienes ese sentimiento de rabia y tristeza. Es por eso, que moveré mis fichas rápidamente, para que, de una vez por todas, nos dejen en paz—Hinata simplemente bajó la cabeza, triste. Extrañaba a su hermano Neji, fue una excelente figura paterna, mucho mejor que su propio padre y, cuando se enteró de su muerte sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. Pero Naruto fue su pilar, siempre estuvo con ella y estaba más que agradecida por ello.

—N-Naruto-kun…—Habló con voz débil y los ojos acuosos. Naruto enseguida supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tranquila, preciosa, haremos pagar lo que nos han hecho y—agarró los documentos que le trajo Hinata—los mandaremos al infierno como se lo merecen, o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki. —Después, alzó el rostro níveo de ella, repleto de lágrimas que habían caído de su hermoso rostro. Le destrozaba verla así, y es por eso mismo que los haría pagar, y les haría saber, a esa anda de imbéciles, que nunca es bueno meterse con un Uzumaki.

—Naruto-kun—Hinata dio un suspiro y, observando los ojos de mar, tomó su cuello y juntó sus labios con los de él. Naruto no dudó en devolvérselo, demostrándole con ese beso que todo estaría bien, mientras él estuviera allí.

Y así estuvieron un rato, amándose hasta que la última gota de tristeza y dolor se esfumara de sus cuerpos.

(…)

Primera vez que escribo de mi OTP!

Espero que le haya gustado.

Sé que la temática de yakuza requiere de menos situaciones románticas o fluff, pero hice mi intento y pues no me salió tan serio que digamos. Pero la intención es la que cuenta ,¿no?

Además ya estaba más que ansiosa por escribir de esta bella pareja.

uwu


	2. Viaje en el tiempo

**Viaje en el tiempo **

…

**(…)**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Se levantó de un salto y su mirada se posó en unos árboles a su alrededor.

Sus ojos azules revolotearon por el lugar. Se veía mucho verde, hasta que su mirada topó contra unos troncos, como los que se usan para entrenar.

Naruto escuchó unos ruidos como de golpes chocando contra algo duro, y más adelante se vio a si mismo dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, contra un tronco.

El Naruto menor daba patadas y lanzaba sus kunais sin piedad alguna, tan fuertemente que éstos quedaban incrustados en la firme madera.

El mayor no hizo ruido alguno, para que no lo descubrieran, pero se preguntaba, ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué de repente se estaba viendo a él mismo, a su yo del pasado?

Bueno, quizá habría alguna fuerte razón para ello. Y, dejando sus pensamientos de lao, se dedicó a verse así mismo, entrenando.

De pronto, un sentimiento de nostalgia llegó a su pecho, subió su mano vendada hasta donde llegaba su corazón, y, con un suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su bronceado rostro.

Recordó que desde niño siempre soñaba con ser muy fuerte para proteger a los que quería, y siempre estaba esforzándose al máximo para darlo todo de sí.

—Que impulsivo era…—Dijo para sí mismo, pero al parecer lo dijo bastante alto como para que el mini rubio lo pudiera oír.

El de doce años volteó hacia donde daban los árboles para ver quien más estaba ahí con él. Sin embargo, no se vio a nadie a los alrededores.

—Vaya, que raro. Había jurado escuchar a alguien hablar… Bueno, que importa—el rubio menor le restó importancia rápidamente y siguió en lo suyo.

Mientras tanto un rubio más alto se escondía detrás de un enorme árbol para no poder ser visto.

"Rayos, eso estuvo cerca". Pensó el Naruto mayor. Siguió escondido, observando sigiloso a su yo pequeño, hasta que de pronto, como si algo lo jalara, su cabeza volteó a otro lado y pudo divisar a los lejos otro cuerpo, un tanto pequeño, pero si enfocaba más la mirada podría ver que se trataba de la versión pequeña de su esposa.

"¡Oh por el amor de...!"

¿Hinata? ¿Era ella? Pero mucho más importante ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

"Naruto no seas idiota, obviamente te está observando"

Naruto pensó y pensó del porque ella estaría viéndolo entrenar solamente pero no hacía el intento de acercarse. Hasta que a su mente llegó una pequeña conversación que tuvo con su esposa…

—_Cariño, vamos, cuéntame._

—_Mmm, de acuerdo, Naruto-kun. Yo, en ese entonces, era una niña muy tímida e insegura, no quería, o más bien, no podía acercarme a ti por el miedo de y la vergüenza. Miedo porque te enojaras conmigo al interrumpir tu entrenamiento y vergüenza pues porque, ¡Era una niña tímida, Naruto-kun!—Su esposo soltó una pequeña risita ante la actitud que estaba adoptando Hinata. Cambió en tanto tiempo, y en todo ese tiempo su amor nunca se esfumó._

—_Hinata, perdón. Perdón por haber sido un cabeza hueca en aquel tiempo. Si hubiera volteado a tras de mí, me hubiera dado cuenta de la única niña que jamás me juzgó y que sus sentimientos siempre han sido puros._

—_Naruto-kun…_

Si, aquella conversación aun la tenía bien grabada en su cabeza. Pero su Hinata, su esposa y madre de sus dos hermosos retoños, estaba con él, como siempre lo había estado.

Siguió observando un poco aquella escena: una mini Hinata viendo con ojos de emoción y un enorme sonrojo a su mini yo y un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho.

"Ay Hinata, confieso que te veía un tanto rara de pequeños, pero si se hubiera dado aún más la oportunidad, quizás tu y yo… desde antes…" Pero su obstinación por traer a Sasuke de vuelta y su _amor _por Sakura no lo dejaba ver la realidad.

El Naruto mayor sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos. No tenía nada que lamentar, porque ahora estaba felizmente casado con la mujer que siempre lo amó desde pequeños, y no se arrepentía de nada.

Si… Hinata era su complemento y lo hacía sentir feliz y a gusto con ella.

De repente, se vio a su yo que se alejaba poco a poco y también la pequeña Hinata lo hacía. Cada vez más veía todo como se alejaba y alargó su brazo como diciendo que no quería irse todavía. Cuando, en un punto, y como en cámara lenta, se vio de pequeño saludando a lo lejos a Hinata y vio como esta se ponía roja como un tomate pero, con pasos pequeños, iba acercándose a él. Tal parece que si hubo una pequeña interacción entre ambos. Su subconsciente se lo decía.

Después de eso, todo se volvió blanco, como si una luz cegadora lo tapase todo por completo, ni siquiera podía distinguir en donde estaba.

"…ata…"

"…nata…"

"¡Hinata!"

De un salto y con el corazón latiéndole a más no poder se levantó de su cama, sudando y con las pupilas dilatadas. Desorientado volteó a ambos lados, observando donde se encontraba ahora.

Se veía todo completamente oscuro, tuvo que parpadear para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo cubría todo. Volteó a un lado y observó que había un reloj digital que marcaba las 2:00 am en punto. Naruto se dio cuenta, finalmente, de que se encontraba ahora en su habitación, y se dio un pellizco para saber si estaba ahora en la realidad y no era un sueño.

Al parecer si estaba en la realidad, ya que pudo escuchar perfectamente unos pequeños suspiros que venían de al lado de la cama. Movió su cabeza para encontrarse con su esposa, su Hinata durmiendo plácidamente. Podría decir, y sin rodeos, que se veía muy hermosa así, tan indefensa.

"Vaya, pero se sintió tan real lo que acababa de ver"

Naruto se volvió a meter en las cobijas y una mano la alargó para poder tocar levemente el níveo rostro de su amada.

—Naruto-kun…—Pronunció Hinata entre sueños, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. Naruto sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

Y, aquella noche, agradeció al destino haberse podido casar y crear una familia con esta bella mujer.

(…)

Espero que les haya gustado el tema del segundo día uwu


	3. Amantes

**Amantes **

…

**(…)**

"Esto está mal"

"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me gusta tanto?"

Estas palabras eran repetidas, constantemente, en la mente de Naruto.

Más, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que a su lado alguien suspiraba, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro bronceado. Atrajo el cuerpo femenino hacia él, para así poder sentir la calidez que emanaba de éste.

Sí, no se arrepentía de haberla encontrado aquella ocasión, en un parque. Hinata paseaba sola, pero mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, Naruto se acercó a ella de inmediato, quería ver si podía ayudarle en algo, y al ver aquellos ojos perlados, el rubio quedó embelesado profundamente.

Que si éste estaba casado, si, lo estaba, pero su matrimonio no lo hacía feliz, no lograba llenarlo por completo. Pero Hinata, vaya que ella parecía poder hacer eso, con un solo roce de su piel contra la de él, le transmitía miles de sensaciones.

Llevaban apenas viéndose por dos meses y entre ellos las cosas iban de lo mejor. Prácticamente conocían todo el uno del otro.

Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba casada, pero era un matrimonio por conveniencia, y ni si quiera ella sentía amor por su esposo, el cual siempre trataba de complacerla. Y Naruto, vivía en un infierno con su esposa, siempre tratando de comprarle cualquier capricho que se le antojara.

Vio el rostro femenino dormir plácidamente, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Naruto sabía que la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Puede que esto que hacían estuviera mal visto, y si era así, pero a Naruto poco le importaba ya, si tenía a su lado, al menos por un corto periodo de tempo a Hinata.

Quería todo de ella.

Su olor, que se pudiera impregnar hasta en su piel.

Su calidez, que poco a poco fue instalándose en su corazón.

La amaba con locura, pero odiaba el hecho de que solo pudieran verse por corto tiempo. Le llenaba de rabia y celos el saber que Hinata conviviera con su marido todos los días, que durmieran en la misma cama.

A Naruto le dolía tanto eso. Sin embargo, con solo ver el rostro tierno de su amor prohibido, el odio y el dolor se iban apagando de a poco.

Como quisiera él siempre estar a su lado, sin tener que esconderse y amarse en silencio.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado uwu


	4. El chico malo y la chica buena

**El chico malo y la chica buena**

**…**

**(…)**

Hinata Hyuga siempre ha tenido las mejores calificaciones de su salón. Tímida pero inteligente, es así como la describen los demás mientras la ven pasar.

A Hinata nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención. Siempre recatada, refugiada en sus libros y estudiando en la biblioteca, ahí comúnmente la habrías de encontrar.

Siempre parecía estar impecable, sin ninguna imperfección…

Pero la realidad era otra, la pequeña muchacha de diecisiete años, de ojos perlados y cabellos largos y preciosos se guardaba un secreto, uno enorme, y que a cualquiera haría dudar si eso era la realidad.

Naruto Uzumaki era el chico más deseado por todo el instituto, las mujeres se volvían locas por él y los hombres simplemente lo miraban celosos.

A pesar de tener cara bonita y cuerpo de infarto, Naruto era la viva representación del desorden. Siempre metido en peleas, dónde el, quien sabe cómo, salía triunfante.

Naruto no era el chico perfecto, era peligroso. Peligrosamente sexy.

No tenía las mejores calificaciones del mundo, pero hacía lo que podía para no volver a repetir de año, ya con dieciocho debería de estar viendo por su futuro.

Por suerte, Naruto, tenía quien le enseñará por las tardes y fines de semana.

Por eso mismo es que no ha reprobado ninguna materia, ya que su tutora es muy estricta con él.

Y, a todo esto… ¿Quién demonios podría ser la tutora de un chico tan desastroso como él?

¿Quién tendría las agallas de acercarse al chico malo de toda la escuela?

Pues la respuesta era sencilla y difícil de creer…

—Hinata-chan, ¿ya podemos terminar? Tengo hambre—decía un chico rubio sentado en una mesa de madera con varios libros regados sobre esta.

—N-Naruto-kun, aún nos falta Inglés y ya podrás comer todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?—respondió la pelinegra con una tierna sonrísa, provocando en el ojiazul un leve sonrojo.

—D-de acuerdo, y ya después, no sé, si tú quieres, podríamos probar algo más que comida… —Los ojos azules no dejaban de mirar a los perlados, hasta que éstos brillaron de comprensión y un enorme sonrojo del tamaño de un tomate maduro brotó del rostro femenino.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡Pervertido!

Naruto solo rió a carcajadas divertido por la expresión de Hinata.

—Ya cariño, perdón, era una broma. ¿O no?

—Naruto-kun…—un aura maligna salía de del cuerpo de la fémina asustando al rubio quien la miro temeroso—termina primero esto y después, veremos qué hacer…—había volteado la mirada a otro lado, avergonzada. Naruto entendió perfectamente que su chica, al parecer, si quería algo.

El rubio de acercó a ella, lento y decidido a su oído y pronunció:

—¿Ya te comenté lo hermosa y ardiente que te ves cuando te avergüenzas así?

Hinata sólo atina a sonrojarse más fuerte y le da un pequeño empujón para quitarlo de ella y poder taparse el rostro,todo rojo.

—B-bien… Sigamos, mejor. — Y ya más recompuesta,la Hyuga siguió dándole clases a un rubio emocionado.

Nadie creería que el chico más malo del instituto y la chica más buena y tierna salieran juntos y tomarán clases entre ellos.

Y si alguien se enterará, bueno, creo que se desmayaría por semejante noticia.

**(…)**

Muy buen, espero que les haya gustado el tema de este día. Y espero haberlo hecho bien XD ya que lo escribí todo en el celular ya que mi compu no está conmigo en estos momentos .

Uwu


	5. Moda

**Moda **

…

**(…)**

Los flashes de las cámaras apuntaban directamente al escenario, la música resonaba fuertemente por el estudio y la pasarela.

El público invitado miraba embelesado a los nuevos outfits de los más grandes diseñadores del lugar, los cuales portaban las bellísimas modelos que desfilaban arriba del escenario.

Había hasta críticos de la moda, analizando con sus fríos y calculadores ojos hasta el más mínimo detalle de la vestimenta.

Las modelos pasaban, posando, mientras las cámaras capturaban todo su esplendor.

Naruto Uzumaki, un importante diseñador de moda en el mundo, se encontraba ahí, en primera fila, viendo desfilar a las bellas mujeres, lo cual le encantaba en sobremanera.

El rubio se fijaba en los preciosos vestidos de seda y las blusas delgadas, hasta en la forma de andar de las mujeres. Debían de tener unas poses elegantes e impresionantes al momento de modelar, ya que así, según él, le llamaría más la atención aquellos diseños veraniegos.

Hubo una chica en específico que, a su parecer, parecía destacar más de las otras.

Hinata Hyuga mantenía su espalda siempre erguida y su andar era elegante. Procuraba no mirar directo a la cámara o a los espectadores, ya que eso la pondría muy nerviosa y haría echar a perder todo. Si, a pesar de ser modelo, Hinata mantenía una personalidad bastante tímida, a comparación de sus demás compañeras de modelaje, que tenían una personalidad un poco más extrovertida.

La ojiperla, en un momento, y al voltea el rostro entre tantas cámaras, captó unos ojos tan profundos como el mar, de un azul que te dejaba sin respiración. Casi cae cuando Sakura pasaba al lado de ella, para volver al punto de inicio de la pasarela, pero Hinata se logró recomponer. Esto causo una pequeña risa por parte de Naruto.

"Es linda", había pensado eso de la Hyuga.

"Tal vez vaya a pedirle su número de teléfono".

Shikamaru, que estaba a su lado derecho, lo miró enarcando una ceja, más no dijo nada.

Naruto, de pronto se acercó a Shikamaru, y le preguntó al oído:

—Oye, Shikamaru, ¿sabes el nombre de las modelistas? De pura casualidad.

—Mmm, si, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso te interesaste en alguna modelo?

Naruto casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y tosiendo un poco, asiente con el cabeza un poco sonrojado. Shikamaru solamente rueda los ojos, ya esperando la respuesta de su amigo rubio.

—Si te soy honesto, sí. La verdad es que hay una modelo en especial que me gustó un poco.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—La pelinegra, la de los ojos perlados.

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. El esperaba que dijera que Ino o Sakura le interesaban, pero ¿Hinata? A el pelinegro no le parecía una mujer con gracia es más, ni si quiera sabía que hacia desfilando ahí. Creía que debía estar mejor con gente de su _clase. _Pensaba que Hinata era demasiado introvertida para modelar ahí.

—Ya vi tu cara Shikamaru, y sí, me gustó aquella pelinegra. Ahora, de favor te pido que me digas como se llama. Hombre, no deberías de menospreciar a nadie. Ella es igual de hermosa que todas las mujeres de aquí.

—Si tú dices. No sé qué te llamó la atención de ella, si ella no posee nada de gracia al andar, ni siquiera es tan bonita…—pero fue cortado abruptamente por un rubio furioso.

—Mira, Shikamaru, sólo te estoy pidiendo el maldito nombre de esa mujer, nada más y no quiero seguir escuchando como la menosprecias, a sabiendas que odio, _detesto_ que hablen mal de las mujeres en mi presencia. Sabes lo que le pasó a Sai la última vez que lo hizo y no le fue bien. Así que te calmas.

"Que problemático", Shikamaru solo tragó saliva y con una gotita de sudor rodando de su sien contestó:

—Hinata Hyuga

— ¿Eh?

—He dicho, que se llama Hinata Hyuga.

—Con que Hinata, ¿eh? Lindo nombre—Aquello último lo dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo.

"Prepárate Hinata, que te vas a encontrar con tu Romeo".

Y, simplemente, una zorruna se formó en su cara lentamente mientras trazaba su plan de como conquistar a una modelo.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Siento que en este tema me esforcé más que en otros, ya que no sabía como empezar, pero al ir escribiendo, de a poco las ideas llegaban con fluidez a mi cabeza. Más, la inspiración no me dejó.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización

uwu


	6. Demonios

**Demonios**

**…**

**(…)**

Parece ser que la tranquilidad no tenía cabida aquí.

La paz nunca fue una opción, y menos desde que aquel bello ser llegó a su vida para arruinársela.

Hinata sabía que no debía de enamorarse de alguien como él, a pesar de tener un gran cuerpo del demonio, que literal lo era, no podía caer en sus encantos. Ni mucho menos con alguien de un nivel superior a ella.

Hinata sólo era una demonio más, en aquel Inframundo y su amor era el mandamás de aquel infierno.

Naruto, era aquel que controlaba todo, junto a sus dos secuaces, Sasuke y Shikamaru. Ambos inflingian el terror por dónde quiera que pasaban.

Se le conocía , a aquel rubio sensual y de ojos rojos como la sangre, por su ambición de querer tenerlo todo. Si le gustaba a alguna mujer que pasará por ahí, hermosa y con gracia, la seducía y se metía con ella, porque sabía que todas caerían redonditas a sus pies.

Hinata no creía posible, además, que el maldito amor existiera ahí, en un infierno donde, lo que más reinaba era el terror, el horror y la destrucción como tal. Era un mundo donde ni un solo ángel se atrevería a pisar el suelo que hasta te quemaba por completo.

Y no creía, mucho menos posible el hecho de que su amor de siempre haya sido el demonio más temible del infierno, aquel demonio que te torturaba de cualquier manera posible.

Pero ahí estaba, Hinata se encontraba frustrada y con el corazón inflado de amor por Naruto. Su colita daba vueltas y vueltas mientras un aura rosada la rodeaba. No podía dejar de pensar en su amor. Y requería hacer algo para poder olvidarlo, porque sabía que sería imposible que el se fijara en ella como algo mas que un simple objeto sexual.

Era difícil esto de ser un demonio, y a pesar de serlo ella no era tan despiadada como otros. Pero le daba igual, mientras no lastimara a nadie, todo estaría bien y en orden.

Las majestuosas alas que cubrían la espalda de Naruto se abrían majestuosas mientras sobrevolaba por ahí, disfrutando del caos y destrucción del lugar. En eso, durante su viaje, vislumbró una cabellera azulada, de un tono muy oscuro, pero lo que le interesó fue esa aura rara que la rodeaba. Sin más, bajó a su lado, curioso de aquel suceso.

—Hola.

Hinata se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus oscuros pensamientos y subió la cabeza, creyendo que todo esto era un sueño suyo, aunque no pudiera dormir realmente, pero lo parecía.

—H-hola.

—Oye, no pude evitar ver, mientras hacía mi rutina diaria, que tú estabas rodeada de un aura especial.—Se relamió los labios interesado, le parecía muy sexy con ese cuerpo de infarto cubierto de piel roja como la sangre, su cola se enredaba a su cuerpo dándole un toque sensual a su figura femenina, y sus cuernos la hacían ver majestuosa.

"La quiero toda para mí"

—Ah, ¿Le pareció eso, señor? Han de haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Yo no podría tener un aura así, y mucho menos una demonio como yo.— Dijo Hinata tratando de que no viera lo nerviosa que estaba y dándole Miles de vueltas para que se fuera. No creía que su corazón fuera capaz de resistir más su hermosa y magnífica presencia.

—¿Segura?—Preguntó Naruto enarcando una ceja, dando a saber que no creía nada de lo que decía.

"Oh, ¿Por qué es tan sexy?"

—S-si. Estoy segura, señor.

—Oh, pero no me llames de señor, por favor. Dime, por mi nombre, Naruto está bien, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Naruto…Kun

A Naruto no le gustó eso, pero, ya que se le iba a hacer.

Hinata no podía creer que el demonio de demonios estuviera ahora con ella, haciéndole plática, en vez de irse a hacer asuntos más importantes. Además no quería que se metiera en su cabeza y supiera su secreto.

Ahí, en todo el infierno, se sabía que Naruto tenía el poder absoluto de todo y unos poderes enormes. Y su mayor cualidad era la de leer mentes, ya que así sabía si lo traicionaban o no.

Así que Hinata trataba de no verlo tanto a los ojos, porque con una sola miradita a esos orbes inyectados en sangre ,sería su perdición.

—Oye, por cierto, no sé tu nombre aún. Todos saben el mío, pero yo no sé el tuyo. Dímelo.—Pidió, más bien ordenó.

—Hinata.—Seca le respondió, sin verlo aún a los ojos.

—Oye pero, ¿podrías mirarme a la cara? Me siento incómodo si tienes la mirada baja, como si me tuvieras miedo o algo. No te voy a morder.

"Aunque quisiera hacerlo"

Hinata se tensó, no quería hacerlo, pero su imponente aura era demasiado fuerte para soportarlo. Así que lo hizo, lento y con un poco de miedo.

Sus ojos dieron de lleno con los de Naruto. Y quedó prendada de ellos al instante. No sabía que tenía el poder de no quitarle la mirada para nada.

Tenía unas pestañas largas y gruesas, éstas cuidaban aquellos ojos grandes y de un extraño color vino, raro entre los demonios. Pero le gustaron. Naruto, al tener esos ojos viéndolo fijo, algo en su ser se movió, sintió una extraña punzada en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Esto no puede ser verdad"

Naruto había quedado enamorado al instante de Hinata con solo verla a los ojos.

Sabía que era muy difícil que un ser del infierno se enamorara, pero recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijeron:

_Encontrarás, muy pronto a tu amor, y no podrás evitar enamorarte de ella. Te darás cuenta cuando sientas un pinchazo en el pecho y que los ojos de tu amor sean de color vino. No rojo carmesí, como los tuyos. El color vino representa el amor y una pasión profunda. Y ahí te darás cuenta de quién es tu media naranja._

"Me lleva"

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

¡Naruto, el demonio más temido por todo el infierno se había enamorado!

(…)

Muy bien, me gustó mucho escribir este tema uwu

Espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Playa-Piscina

**Playa/Piscina**

…

**(…)**

— ¡Vamos, Hinata! Te prometo que te divertirás. Di que sí, ¿sí?

—Inocerda tiene razón, Hinata, nosotras no queremos que te amargues la vida y que tus vacaciones de verano se echen a perder y sean totalmente aburridas. De verdad nos gustaría que fueras con nosotras a la playa. Además, quien sabe, tal vez, te puedas conseguir novio ahí…

Hinata suspiró, sus amigas no tenían remedio alguno, a pesar de haberse negado miles de veces, parecía que no entendía a base de palabras por más que se le repitiera, no entendían. Así que sin más, Hinata habló, resignada:

—D-de acuerdo. Sólo tendría que decirle a Neji que llegaré tarde a casa…—Decía esto un poco nerviosa, Neji era muy conocido por los celos de hermano protector hacia Hinata.

—Excelente, Hinata, te prometo que te divertirás, de verdad. —Contestó Sakura, segura de sí misma. Además ella quería que una de sus mejores amigas se divirtiera, ya que la Hyuga no salía para nada del mundo, las fiestas le causaban alergia. Y creía que ahí conocería, al fin, a alguien especial.

—Muy bien, entonces, manos a la obra. Tenemos que comprarte un traje de baño y demás accesorios…

Hinata quedó muda ¿Cómo que traje de baño? ¿De qué trata esto? ¿De qué demonios era la fiesta?

—C-chicas… No me dijeron dónde y cómo va a ser la fiesta. —La incomodidad legó a la fémina, cuando vio las caras de sus dos amigas mirarse entre sí y asentir al mismo tiempo. Pareciera que le estuvieran ocultando algo, algo bastante grande. Y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

—Será una _pool party_ en la playa—hablaron las dos al unísono. Y la pobre de Hinata se quedó pálida. El solo pensar en portar un traje de baño indecoroso, y conociéndolas a ellas dos, aquel traje no iba a dejar nada a la imaginación.

"No puede ser esto cierto"

Las _pool party_ o fiesta de piscina, eran como un golpe bajo para la ojiperla. Las odiaba, las odiaba inmensamente, con todo su ser. No quería exhibir su cuerpo, el verse expuesta junto a un montón de adolescentes hormonales, eso sí que no era buena idea.

Sus amigas decían que tenía unas curvas de infarto, a veces cuando iban a las aguas termales, hacían comentarios así, entre ellas. Pero, ella recordaba que nunca en su vida tuvo que usar un maldito traje de baño, porque sabía que si lo usaba, los "lobos" hambrientos vendrían tras ella. Esos lobos, o más bien hombres, a esta edad, a sus dieciocho años, eran una bomba de testosterona sin medida. Ante cualquier muestra de carne, éstos se lanzaban como animales hambrientos, y Hinata tenía miedo de que alguien, con dobles intenciones, se acercara a ella. Mucho menos quería exponerse así en la noche, cuando todos en la fiesta se pondrían ebrios.

Sin embargo, la peli azulada no pudo negarse por más tiempo, aunque lo odiara tenía que aguantarse un rato, al menos hasta que sus amigas estuvieran pasadas de copas, y ella pudiera escabullirse a su casa, a su "refugio".

Pero había una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía:

"Si, ve a esa fiesta"

"No seas así, Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad"

Cada vez se hacía más grande aquel eco, quizás y si tenga que ir a divertirse y probar nuevas experiencias. Aún así, le pediría, mejor, a Neji que la acompañara o algo.

"No, no lo hagas"

"No te dejará divertirte, además puede que _algo más _pase"

"Tal vez te encuentres con tu príncipe azul"

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Cuantas veces no había soñado con aquello. Pero le era imposible, ya que siempre, todos los hombres de la institución, la miraban mal, como si ella no fuera del todo bonita. No es como sus amigas que usan ropa _extravagante_, porque le incomoda, pero como le encantaría dejar de ver esas caras de desagrado cada que pasaba.

…

La música sonaba fuertemente, retumbando las paredes por toda la casa a la orilla del mar, era una casa enorme, fácilmente podrían caber doscientas personas ahí.

Hinata estaba en una esquina apreciando todo el desastre y viendo como cada chico y cada chica pasaban a su lado o bailando o besándose sin control.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Ven, vamos a la piscina, te va a encantar. Aparte hay unos chicos guapísimos, ¡vamos, vamos!— Ino la jaló sin dejarla poder decir ni una palabra.

Llegando a la enorme piscina, se encontró con varias parejas por ahí nadando o simplemente usando flotadores y disfrutar de la fiesta. Con el alcohol, ¿Quién no se divertiría?

—Hinata, ¿y tú traje de baño? No me digas que no lo vas a usar. Prometiste usarlo, Hinata. —La mente de la Hyuga estaba dispersa viendo a los alrededores de la fiesta, se sentía un tanto asfixiada ahí, pero, bueno, tenía que aguantas unas horas más y sería libre, al fin.

—Ah, Ino, perdón, si lo traigo puesto, como me habían dicho y-

—Pues vamos a cambiarnos rápido, que muero por probar el agua de la piscina, Ahora, ¿dónde demonios se metió la frente de marquesina?—Ino se había ido a uno de los baños de aquella casa, seguida de Hinata, que por el rabillo del ojo identificó una cabellera rosada, la cual podría deducir que era Sakura, y, sorpresa, estaba con un pelinegro bastante atractivo.

"Que bien por ella"

Pasados unos minutos, ambas mujeres estaban listas y cambiadas, una para la gloria de su vida y otra para su propia vergüenza. Esperaba que esto no se le saliera de las manos.

Mientras iba dando un paso tras otro, pronto comenzó a sentir miradas sobre ella, y cuchicheos, un tanto desagradables.

— ¿Acaso esa es Hinata? Pero mira esas curvas.

—Bendita afrodita.

—Como quisiera llevarla a la cama ahora mismo—comento un muchacho relamiéndose los labios y posando una mirada lasciva recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la tímida Hinata.

Los odiaba. Odiaba a todos los chicos de ahí. Solo pensaban en su cuerpo, no en los sentimientos y eso era algo que le dolía en el alma. Esperaba que esto terminara pronto para poder llamar a Neji e irse a su casa.

—Hinata. —Llamó Sakura, que venía caminando hacia ella, al verla en un estado de completo nerviosismo. —No les hagas caso a esos asquerosos, tú diviértete, ¿sí? Por favor, no dejes que te amarguen la vida. Además, aquí no tienes, a nosotras para defenderte.

—Gracias, Sakura, de verdad agradezco su amistad. —Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su boca—Es cierto que tengo que disfrutar, pero las miradas de todos los chicos de aquí, me inquietan.

—Mira, tú solo ignóralos, así como yo lo hago. Y si se pasan de la raya contigo, no dudes en llamarnos y les daremos una paliza. —Ino sonaba tan honesta y decidida que hizo a Hinata ampliar un poco más su sonrisa y, sintiéndose en confianza, las abrazó a ambas, agradeciéndoles con ese gesto.

—Gracias, chicas, ahora sí, creo poder disfrutar de esta fiesta.

— ¡Así se habla!

Hinata simplemente se sintió un poco más relajada por las palabras de sus dos mejores amias. Sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ellas y que nunca la iban a dejar sola.

Y sin más, Hinata Hyuga comenzó a disfrutar del evento.

…

Horas más tarde, llegó un trío de amigos que escucharon hablar de una _pool party_ en la playa, así que decidieron ir, por curiosidad. De todas formas, no tenían nada que hacer, y un cambio de rutina no les vendría nada mal.

—Naruto, por favor trata de no hacer ninguna tontería, ¿entendido?

—Ay amigo, por favor, ¿yo cuando he hecho alguna estupidez? Dime.

—Oh, no querrás que te diga _todas_ las idioteces con las que nos has salido. Enumerarlas me cansaría. Así que te pido, por hoy, que no te pases de tragos, eso sería muy problemático.

—Muy bien, muy bien. No lo haré. Tranquilo. —Contestó el rubio con las manos puestas frente a su pecho, como símbolo de que no haría nada problemático, como decía Shikamaru.

—Esto, creo que será divertido. Nunca había estado en una fiesta de éstas, y sería interesante dibujar algo así…

Finalmente entraron a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde se situaba el núcleo de la fiesta. Pareciera que todo los presentes de ahí se detuvieron para contemplar al trio de adolescentes que ingresaban al lugar. Las mujeres mordían sus labios al ver la clase de chicos que estaban ahí mismo.

Eran como dioses, con ese cuerpo perfecto cualquier chica desearía estar con alguno de ellos.

De un momento a otro, el rubio volteó a un lado para poder observar que más había a su alrededor, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una escena que pudo jurar, pasó en cámara lenta:

Un muchacho, iba tambaleándose, quien sabe a dónde, cuándo de un momento a otro, cae sobre la chica de ojos perla, la cual estaba sentada a la orilla de la piscina, tirándola estrepitosamente. Las personas que estaban ahí vieron todo, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, ya saldrían de ahí nadando, hasta había algunos que se estaban riendo de la escena. Pero algo pasaba, el chico ebrio salió a la superficie, pero ¿Y la chica que aventó? Sus sentidos de alerta se activaron, al percatarse que no había rastro de ella, creía que podría nadar por sí sola, pero, al ver que no salía, Naruto salió corriendo como rayo y se aventó un clavado hasta el fondo del agua, y pudo ver, que justamente, la chica no sabía nadar y esta estaba ahogándose.

Nadó como pudo y, cuando la tomó en brazos, salieron a la superficie y la recostó sobre una camilla. Sakura e Ino, vieron como aquel rubio sacaba a su amiga semi inconsciente del agua y corrieron a donde estaban ambos, para ver el estado de Hinata.

— ¡Hinata!

Sakura hizo a un lado a Naruto y comenzó a presionar la boca del estómago, hasta que Hinata pudo sacar toda el agua ingerida de su organismo.

Ino volteó a ver al rubio con reproche.

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió?—Los verdes ojos parecían sacar fuego, y eso a Naruto le dio algo de miedo, pero tomando valentía, de quien sabe dónde, contestó:

—Un idiota ebrio la empujó, pero cuando vi que no salía del agua, salí disparado a rescatarla. —Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron, y, tomando a mano de Hinata, dijo:

—Gracias.

Shikamaru y Sai llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás, tratando de recuperar la conciencia de la pelinegra.

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Su amiga se encuentra bien? Vimos todo, pero Naruto fue el más rápido en llegar a ella. Malditas fiestas, son problemáticas.

Sai solo estaba calado, viendo la situación. Más bien no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Chicas? —Decía una Hinata desorientada. Hasta que sus ojos dieron a parar a unos azules como el mar propio.

"Lindos". Pensó al ver al rubio frente a ella, aunque con cara de preocupación sincera.

— ¡Hinata!—Ambas chicas se abalanzaron hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo, casi con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. —No nos asustes así, por favor.

—Chicas—tosió, sacando lo poco que le quedaba en su cuerpo de agua.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya estás bien, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te hiciste daño?

Hinata solo las miró, y sonrió, con una tierna mirada. Como las quería a ambas.

—Estoy bien, tranquilas. No me golpee con nada. Solo, cuando menos me di cuenta algo me empujó y caí al agua. Creo que fue mala idea haberme sentado en la orilla.

—Y sí que lo fue, señorita—al oír aquella voz varonil, las chicas se separaron de Hinata y ésta lo vio, ya mejor.

"¿Acaso es legal ser tan guapo?"

—Hinata, él es quien te salvó… Naruto, ¿cierto?

—En efecto. Hinata, por favor, ten más cuidado, ¿sí?

Parecía que Hinata no oía nada, ya que se le quedó viendo un buen rato, grabándose en su mente el bello rostro y las extrañas marquitas de su cara.

"Es bellísimo"

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, Em… Muchas gracias por salvarme. —Bajó, ahora, la cabeza tímida y un tanto sonrojada.

—No fue nada. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. —Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

"De verdad, deberían de arrestarlo por ser tan hermoso"

"¡Ya Hinata, no pienses en eso!"

Sakura e Ino, se vieron entre sí. Sabían lo que significaba la mirada de Hinata. Tal vez, esta era una señal, así que le darían un pequeño empujoncito.

—Eh, Naruto, nosotros iremos por ahí, me dieron ganas de tomar algo ¿Vienes, Sai?

—Claro. Con permiso—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Adiós…—Ino se quedó como esperando algo más. Al parecer se le hizo interesante aquel chico, parecía ser tan discreto y de querer ocultar algo. Pero primero era su amiga.

Sakura le dio un codazo, para que se centrara, luego podría hacer lo que quisiera por ahí.

Cuando ambos chicos se fueron, Naruto habló.

—Bueno, chicas, creo que yo también me voy yendo por ahí. Por lo visto Hinata ya se encuentra bien.

—Ah. ¡No! Sakura, ¿no crees que Hinata se ve algo pálida?

— ¡Oh, oh! Sí que lo creo. Yo creo que deberías de tomar aire, Hinata.

—Pero chicas, ya creo que me siento un poco mejor y…—Se quedó a media fase al ver las miradas que le mandaban sus amigas. Tardó unos segundo en descifrar el mensaje, hasta que lo comprendió todo.

El rostro pálido de la Hyuga se volvió de un tono rojo. Naruto solo miraba curioso la escena entre ellas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí, creo que tienen razón.

—Naruto, ¿no querrías acompañar a nuestra amiga? No queremos que le pase nada y tener la compañía de un hombre, fuerte y alto. Tenemos la seguridad de que no le pasará nada.

—Sí, y nosotras necesitamos resolver algunas cosas por aquí, mientras la acompañas a tomar aire.

Hinata no podía creérselo ¡Sus propias amigas la iban a dejar a solas con él! ¡Con un chico increíblemente guapo! Esto parecía un sueño.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Naruto era tan ingenuo, que no se dio cuenta del plan de las mujeres frente a él.

—Muy bien, entonces. Hinata, por favor quédate con él un rato. Tú, Naruto, cuídala. —Los orbes verdes lo miraban desafiante y amenazante. Hizo tragar duro al rubio, prometiendo que no pasaría nada de nada estando con él.

—Bien, entonces, vayan, vayan. Toma el aire que necesites, Hina. Y después, cuando te sientas mejor, te vienes acá.

—De acuerdo, chicas. Nos vemos—una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios. Y, finamente ella y Naruto se fueron. Mientras tanto unas Sakura e Ino chillaban de la emoción al ver como su amiga más tímida se iba con un bombón así.

…

Salieron de la casa y, a sugerencia del rubio, se dirigieron a la playa, a caminar bajo a luz de la luna mientras oían como chocaban las olas tranquilamente.

Hinata estaba ruborizada. No todos los días se salía a caminar en la playa con un chico tan ardiente como Naruto.

Naruto estaba igual. Una chica tan hermosa como ella, caminando al lado de alguien como él, era como ganarse la lotería.

Caminaron tranquilamente sobre la fina arena.

Charlando un poco, conociéndose de a poco.

Sin saber, que pronto, ambos caerían enamorados el uno del otro.

**(…)**

¡Perdón por subir el capítulo tan tarde!

Lo que pasa que la inspiración no llegaba a mí, y luego se me presentaron unas cosas que tenía que hacer y demás.

Pero, lo bueno que aquí está.

No me convenció mucho como me quedó esto. Aun así espero que les sea entendible y ameno de leer.

Y, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la otra actualización.

Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar.

uwu


	8. De picnic-en el campo

**De picnic/en el campo**

**…**

**(…)**

Era un bello día de primavera.

Los pajaritos cantaban alegres sobre los árboles, mientras el aire fresco soplaba lento sacudiendo las hojas de éstos.

A lo lejos, se podía observar a una pareja caminando tranquilamente. Seguían un sendero de piedra. La mujer llevaba consigo una canasta con lo que parecía tener comida, ya que desprendía una deliciosos aroma. El hombre a su lado traía una mochila con una manta roja adentro y algunas bebidas.

Ambos, finalmente llegaron al final, y la vista de ambos se abrillantó con lo que se toparon:

Era un enorme campo de flores, todas de diferentes colores. Era una imagen preciosa la cual quedaría grabada por mucho en la mente de ambos.

—Hinata, ¿vamos?

—Vamos, Naruto-kun.

Tomándose de las manos, dieron rumbo a aquel hermoso claro. Al llegar a un punto medio del lugar, se dispusieron a dar marcha a su pequeño _picnic_.

Arreglaron las cosas, y sacaron la comida del cesto, primero poniendo la manta y así, finalmente, sentados uno al lado del otro se dispusieron a consumir lo que traían.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Hinata! Eres maravillosa con la comida, tus manos parecen mágicas.— exclamaba el rubio rebosante de felicidad, mientras una Hinata toda roja sonreía tiernamente al hombre frente a ella.

—Me alegra que te guste, Naruto-kun.

Seguían degustando la comida hecha por la pelinegra. Entre risas y bromas y uno que otro beso por ahí, disfrutaban de aquel hermosos y agradable día.

Naruto sentía tanto amor por ella que sería capaz de dar su alma para protegerla de todo a toda costa.

Su ardía con la intensidad de mil soles y sabía que jamás se extinguiría, que lo que sentía no se iba a ir tan fácil, y por eso mismo le haría aquella propuesta a Hinata. Ahí mismo en ese precioso lugar.

Hinata pensaba que estar al lado del hombre que más amaba en la tierra era lo más gratificante del mundo.

Hinata amaba con su alma al de ojos azules, le parecía un ser perfecto para alguien imperfecto como ella. Pero realmente, todas las personas son imperfectas. Pero, a los ojos de ella, Naruto no se lo parecía.

Le encantaba estar siempre a su lado, disfrutaba de sus bromas y risas a diestra y siniestra y siempre se sentía cómoda con él.

Y ya no podía imaginarse un mundo sin Naruto Uzumaki. Eso le dolería demasiado.

En eso, Hkanta vió a Naruto levantarse y meter una mano en su bolsillo. Solo se le quedó viendo, a la expectativa.

—¿Naruto-kun…?

—Hinata-chan, yo… La verdad no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que te amo, y, que justo en este momento soy un manojo de nervios — apoyó una rodilla en la manta la dejó libre, mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su pantalón.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir desenfrenado, esperando lo que se avecinaba.

—Hinata-chan, amo todo de ti, amo tu personalidad, tu piel, tu olor, tus ojos… Esos ojos perlas que le hacen perder y me dejan atontado, más de lo que ya soy… Hinata-chan…—justo en eso momento abrió la cajita y dijo:

— ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

**(…)**

Muy bien, ame como escribí esto.

Me encantó dejarlo así, en suspenso.

Ese era el final que tenía pensado para este tema.

No me odien u_u

Pero pueden imaginarse ustedes que pudo pasar…

Bueno, sin más que agregar, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo como lo fue para mí .

uwu


	9. Al estilo de los 50's

**Al estilo de los 50's**

…

**(…)**

Los delineadores y el lápiz labial era la exitosa moda de todas las mujeres. No podías encontrarte a una que no lo usara casi todos los días.

El zapato de tacón más los pantalones de mezclilla pegados a las piernas, blusas cortas y vertidos largos con vuelo, era lo de hoy.

Para los hombres el peinado hacia atrás, los zapatos negros con camisas arremangadas y pantalones de vestir, a vista de las mujeres, los hacían ver realmente atractivos.

La música atronadora sonaba desde una rockola situada en la esquina de un local donde todos los adolescentes se situaban a bailar y divertirse a lo grande. Bailando rock and roll sin parar. Aquellos pasos de baile parecían ser casi sagrados aprendidos de memoria.

Justo en el medio de la pista de baile se podía apreciar a una pareja, bastante peculiar, bailando al son de la música. El hombre le daba varias vueltas a la mujer de cabellos negros mientras el rubio la sostenía de la cintura, como si fuera una muñeca de alguna caja musical.

Los pasos de ambos eran como una perfecta combinación, como si ambos estuviesen perfectamente coordinados, y no cometieran ningún error.

Ambos eran, a ojos de los espectadores, perfectos bailarines de ahí.

Hinata amaba bailar rock and roll hasta que sus pies terminaran adoloridos y el pulso en su ritmo cardiaco se mostrara acelerado. Y, más lo amaba si estaba con él, con Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre más cotizado de aquel sitio.

Se sentía afortunada de estar con él, siempre paseando en su BMW, los viajes entre ambos eran la gloria.

Habia algunas chicas que miraban a Hinata recelosas de andar con un chico tan guapo, creían que no se lo merecía, pero realmente a Hinata no le importaba eso. Mientras tuviera a Naruto a su lado, ella podría ser feliz.

Terminando aquel baile, al momento de cambiar a canción, ambos se retiraron y fueron por una malteada, sorbiendo del mismo vaso y dos popotes.

Ambos chicos amaban pasar tiempo juntos, y si era en un lugar mientras la música de Elvis Presley sonara, ¿qué otra cosa más podían pedir?

Hinata era feliz, y Naruto agradecía haberse podido encontrar con aquel ángel de ojos perla en un lindo día de verano.

**(…)**

Honestamente, no sabía cómo escribir para esta temática, se me hizo bastante difícil como poder conectar los escenarios para darle un contexto agradable.

Aun no me termina de convencer como quedó esto… Pero, creo que esto es todo lo que puedo dar de mí, al menos por el día de la temática de hoy.

Al menos, espero que a alguien le haya agradado algo de lo que escribí hoy.

Porque a mí, no me convenció como quedó.

Y, bueno, nos vemos mañana para la próxima actualización.

Y esta vez, no haré nada escueto.

¡Hasta mañana!


	10. Almas gemelas

**Almas gemelas**

**…**

**(…)**

Algunas personas piensan que es pura imaginación.

Otras que no existe tal cosa.

Pero, es bien sabido, por una pequeña parte de la población, que las almas gemelas existen.

Existen entre nosotros, caminando a nuestro lado, hablando con nosotros, sólo que no la percatamos de ello.

Para Naruto y Hinata fue casi lo mismo…

Naruto Uzumaki creía que tal cosa no existía, que era pura tontería. Es más, el nunca se imaginó enamorado ni mucho menos de un _alma gemela._

Naruto vivió toda su vida alejado de la peste llamada _amor._ A él jamás le interesó en absoluto enamorarse de alguien. Solo iba de flor en flor, sin sentir nada más que deseo, más no amor.

Vivió su infancia como si de un infierno se tratase. Sus padres adoptivos lo odiaban, a tal punto de dejarlo solo en la casa sin comer y encerrado en su cuarto. Es por esto mismo que Naruto no cree en esas asquerosidades. Jamás se le ablandó el corazón, ni cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, por él , que se pudrieran en el infierno.

Hasta que un día, una mañana en la universidad, todo lo cambió. En cuanto la vio, sintió que ya se habían conocido desde antes, sentía como si una energía enorme se expandiera sobre ellos. Naruto estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en aquella chica. No podía olvidarla, el sentía que debía de conocerla. Aunque, en el fondo, sintiera miedo a poder amar. Pero con ella, con Hinata Hyuga, había algo que lo hacía delirar.

…

Hinata Hyuga, la hija de un magnate empresario, siempre fue la segunda. Era como un cero a la izquierda por su padre. Ella siempre de sintió como un estorbo a su lado. Creía que Hanabi era la mejor, más bonita, más inteligente. Y su padre la adoraba, denigrando y humillando a pelinegra.

A pesar del odio y repudio de su padre, por no sobrepasar sus expectativas, ella creía profundamente en poder amar algún día a alguien. Y que ese alguien la pudiera sacar de aquel agujero negro en el que siempre había estado, por su padre.

Hinata pendaba que lo mejor era irse de la casa, así que, un día, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, salió de su casa para nunca más volver. Le prometió a su hermanita que se verían de vez en cuando, pero que si padre jamás sabría de Hinata, por todo lo que le hizo desde la infancia.

Hinata, se fue mejor, voló cual pájaro que, al ver la jaula abierta, alza el vuelo y muy alto, sin mirar abajo, sintiéndose finalmente libre.

La Hyuga, era conocida como una bella chica, tímida pero noble. Sumamente bella, aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

Un día, Hinata iba caminando tranquilamente, con libros en la mano y la mochila en su hombro, hasta que lo vislumbró:

Era hermoso, guapo, encantador. Cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ella sintió, extrañamente, que ya lo conocía y se pregunto ¿De dónde? Más respuesta no hubo.

La fémina no podía quitarse aquella mirada azul de la cabeza. Algo en su ser le decís que tenía que hablar con él. Pero su timidez, en parte, de lo impedía. No quería ser una molestia para alguien tan hermoso, y de seguro, muy popular.

Pasaron los días, semanas, hasta su segundo encuentro.

Hinata iba caminando cabizbaja, ya que, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de su hermana, que la extrañaba y ella se sentía un poco triste por no poderla ver. No se dió cuenta cuanto había caminado, hasta que chocó contra algo, o más bien alguien.

—P-perdón… No sabía por dónde miraba—el desconocido se dio la vuelta, enojado por aquello hasta que se topó con aquella mirada alunada. Su semblante cambió y dijo:

—Tranquila, ¿estás bien?— hasta a él se le hacía raro ese comportamiento, normalmente Naruto era muy tosco, pero al verla, algo en él se ablandó.

—S-si, ¿tú estás bien?

—Claro…—Pensaba en si decirle o no. Pero Naruto se moría por preguntarle su nombre, hasta que por fin se decidió—oye, disculpa, ¿podría saber tu nombre?

No sabe de dónde sacó el valor de hacer tal cosa, pero algo en él le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga—y como ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás, las palabras le salieron, como si nada.—tú ¿Cómo te llamas? Por cierto.

—Oh, Naruto Uzumaki. Un placer— inconscientemente una enorme sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro bronceado con tres marquitas en la casa, haciendo estragos en el corazón de la chica frente a él.

—I-igualmente.

Y, lo que comenzó como algo espontáneo, fue dándose forma de la manera más tierna posible.

Hinata creía, fervientemente, en las almas gemelas, y algo en ella le decía que Naruto era una de ellas.

**(…)**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

A mí en lo personal si me gustó, ahora sí, como me quedó XD

Aunque pensaba en ponerle más, siento que hubiera sido innecesario.

En fin, espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo.

uwu


	11. Robot AU

**Robot AU**

…

**(…)**

Tras constante trabajo y horas perdidas de sueño, finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki había finalizado lo que podría ser la mejor creación de su vida.

Era perfecto, la invención más ideal para la hora de las labores. Aquel artefacto de aspectos físicos humanos estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

Naruto comenzó a hacer pruebas para ver el funcionamiento de esa máquina. Los ojos le brillaban cual niño pequeño al ver un juguete nuevo.

Amaba a su creación. Aquel robot le era súper dinámico y funcional. Le hacía las labores de la casa y, poco le faltaba por hablar.

"Esto ha sido el mejor invento de la historia".

Eso pensaba Naruto al ver su majestuosidad de creación. No le veía desperfecto alguno… al menos no todavía.

Un día como cualquier otro, Naruto fue a hacer su rutina diaria fuera de su laboratorio, para que nadie sospechara de lo que había construido.

Dejó a su "hijo" al cuidado de la casa, mientras él iba a hacer sus cosas.

Momentos después, ya llegada la noche, entró a su casa, y fue directo para su laboratorio. Casi corriendo de felicidad. Por qué, para él, su obra de arte, era un tesoro sagrado y así, ya no se sentía tan solo, como lo fue siempre.

Más, Naruto no se dio cuenta de algo, que al entrar a casa no observó.

Había cosas tiradas y vidrios rotos por doquier. Pero el rubio no se fijó por estar al pendiente de ir a su escondite, apenas y le echó seguro a la puerta.

Momentos después, mientras apreciada y le preguntaba a si "hijo" cómo estuvo, algo sucedió.

Como si fuera un sueño o una pesadilla. El androide fue como si tomara vida propia y agarraba a Naruto por el cuello, exaltándolo.

— ¿H-hijo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

"¿Qué hice mal?"

El robot lo seguía sosteniendo del cuello dejándole una fea marca, para después aventarlo contra su mesa de trabajo provocándole rasguños en la casa por los vidrios rotos. Naruto levanto a duras penas la cabeza y preguntó en voz alta:

—Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Hasta que el propio androide le respondió, dejándolo sin habla:

—Haberme creado. Al darme casi una mente propia, algunos cables se adhirieron al interior de mi falso cerebro, haciéndome pensar. Y, me di cuenta, de que tú solo me usabas. No es más que una maldita mascota para ti. _No era tu hijo_.

—No, ¡hijo, no es así como lo piensas! Yo te cree para que me pudieras dar aquel afecto que tanto me faltó en mi juventud. No te veía como una mascota, entiéndelo yo…—Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el robot, en un ataque de irá, golpeó la pared provocando un agujero en ésta.

—¡No, no te creo! Tú me dejabas sólo aquí, nada más para cuidar tu casa mientras tú te ibas a quien sabe dónde. Nunca te gustó sacarme de aquí y exhibirme ¿Y así te dices llamar mi _padre_? ¡Ja! Puras tonterías. No eres más que basura, humano incompetente.

—Hijo, yo, perdóname. No podía sacarte a la luz, aún no era el momento. Si lo hacía me encerraría en un loquero y a ti te atraparían y alejarían de mi. Por eso mismo jamás te saqué de aquí. —Decía Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Maldito mentiroso…

El androide se abalanzó sobre el rubio, hiriéndolo en el brazo haciéndolo trizas. Naruto profirió un grito de dolor para satisfacción del otro.

"¿Dónde…?". Recibió un golpe directo en la boca del estómago después de un rodillazo que lo hizo caer al piso, de nuevo, por el dolor.

"¿Dónde demonios está el control?

Desesperado, buscó con la mirada dónde había dejado un pequeño control remoto para, si esto se le salía de las manos, apagarlo para siempre. Y, al parecer, ese día había llegado.

Cuántos momentos lindos y agradables habían pasado juntos. Cuántas risas compartidas y llantos en silencio se habían presenciado. Pero todo esto se vino abajo, por la sed de venganza y el rencor de su hijo. De su más absoluta creación.

—Muy bien, ahora, terminemos con esto.

Naruto, en eso, recordó que solía dejar las cosas importantes guardadas en su bata de laboratorio y, rezándole a los dioses, buscó en esta, desesperado.

El robot lo miró dudoso, hasta que lo comprendió todo.

—Tú, bastardo ¿¡Pretendes apagarme para siempre!? ¡No lo permitiré!—Le dio de lleno una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar al otro lado del cuarto de experimentos.

Naruto apenas podía respirar bien, pero jamás soltó el control en sus manos. Mientras el otro se acercaba, Naruto, como pudo, se volvió a poner de pie y recitó las últimas palabras que tenía para su hijo:

—Puede que te haya causado una agonía inmensa y que tú hubieras querido que saliéramos juntos, pero mi miedo al perderte ante el gobierno me lo impidió. No quería alejarme de ti. No quería perder lo único que me hacía querer vivir. Pero, creo que hay que darle fin a esto. La felicidad no es para siempre y lo acabo de ver. Gracias por todo y este conmigo aunque fuese un corto periodo de tiempo. Gracias por todo… Boruto…

Naruto apretó el botón de aquel control, mientras, Boruto gritaba corriendo hacia él, y, cuando atrapó el cuerpo medio desecho del rubio, el androide dejó de funcionar, completamente.

Sus ojos se pagaron, antes azules, ahora eran solo dos cuencas metálicas oscuras. Los brazos que mantenían apretado el cuerpo de Naruto, se aflojaron, dejando a éste respirar.

Finalmente todo había terminado. Mientras Ias lágrimas gruesas recorrían el rostro atormentado dale adulto, el robot finalmente cayó al suelo.

Las piernas le fallaron, ya no podía aguantarlo más y cayó al suelo, están herido tanto física como mentalmente. Iba a extrañarlo, no lo negaba, pero jamás volvería a crear algo tan desastroso como eso. Aunque se quedara completamente solo.

Y, de un momento a otro, su mundo se volvió negro.

…

Poco a poco una luz iba abriéndose paso.

"Es cálido"

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, adaptándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

"¿Dónde me encuentro?"

Naruto finalmente abrió bien los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación de paredes blancas. Un pitido le indicó donde estaba. Suspiró lentamente, pero al hacerlo, un pinchazo de dolor se incrustó en sus pulmones.

—Demonios, si me pegó duro…—Susurró para sí. Ahora lo que más se preguntaba, era el cómo había llegado allí, si estaba solo, debió de haber muerto en aquel sitio.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver una cabellera negra muy conocida para él.

"¿Sasuke?"

—Dobe. Por fin despiertas.

Sasuke Uchiha. Un amigo de laboratorio, el cual siempre estuvo con Naruto, haciendo cualquier loura que se le pasaa por lacabeza. Pero, un día, decidió abandonarlo todo, a su mejor amigo y a ese laboratorio construido por ambos. Haciendo pedazos el corazón sensible del rubio.

Pero, después de años, por fin lo volvió a ver, y en vez de tenerle un profundo rencor y dolor. Se alegró de verlo vivo, así en aquella habitación.

—¿Q-que haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido para siempre…—Habla el rubio con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Provocando en Sasuke un profundo arrepentimiento, más no lo mostró.

—Vine a visitarte. Más bien, fui a tu casa, aún tenía la llave, así que entré como si nada. Pero al ver todo en silencio y ver varias cosas rotas, decidí ir al laboratorio. Y te vi, estabas tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, perdiste algo de sangre, ¿sabes? Idiota, ¿Quién te manda a hacer un robot que por poco acababa con tu vida?

Esa voz de reproche no era otra cosa que preocupación, pero en el idioma propio del Uchiha. Lo cual a Naruto no le sorprendió.

—Soy un idiota, no me lo recuerdes. No debí de haberlo creado, pero… Me sentía tan solo…—Ahí fue cuando una punzada de dolor atacó el pecho del de ojos negros. —… Y, era muy feliz, hasta que todo se descontroló de repente y no tuve otra opción que apagarlo. Te vas a reía, pero… Lo consideraba como mi propio hijo.

Sasuke no hizo amago alguno de reírse, es más, se mantuvo imperturbable ante todo lo dicho por su amigo. El propio Sasuke sabía lo que era quedarse solo tanto tiempo.

—Crear un robot, casi humano, lo convierte automáticamente en una amenaza para ti Por el siempre hecho de que pueda tomar conciencia propia y creer que solo fue usado. Pero, mira, ya no te lamentes. Ya fue destruido.

Esa noticia, para el Uzumaki, fue como un golpe de dolor a su corazón. Pero, sabía que eso pasaría, tarde o temprano.

—Dobe. Cuando salgas de aquí, tu y yo tendremos que hablar.—Y, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro níveo, dándole ánimos a su mejor amigo.

—Teme. Por supuesto.

Pasaron los días, y cuando Naruto se vio mejor, finalmente le dieron el alta.

Una enfermera entró a su habitación para darle la noticia

Naruto no podía sentirse más feliz en aquel momento. Aunque su corazón siguiera destrozado, tenía que seguir adelante, a pesar de todo. Además, ya tenía a su mejor amigo con él.

—B-buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki.

Finalmente la enfermera entró a la habitación, a cuando Naruto se terminó de arreglar.

En eso, el adulto volteó a verla, ya que estaba dándole la espalda, viendo hacia la ventana.

"Creo que esto ya es todo, supongo que le diré adiós a mis experimentos"

"Encariñarse duele, prometo que jamás amaré a nadie, de verdad"

Pero cuando vio a la enfermera frente a él, sintió como sus piernas se hacían de gelatina. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo puro al ver los otros plateados.

—Buenas tardes… Señorita…—Dejó la frase inconclusa, incitándola a que dijera su nombre la mujer.

—H-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

"Lindo nombre"

"Y que linda mujer"

"Tal vez, una encariñada más no estaba de más"

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado el tema de hoy.

He de decir que primero tenía pensado en poner al NaruHina como androides, pero la imaginación voló de más xd y pues terminé escribiendo algo completamente diferente.

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

uwu


	12. Superhéroes

**Superhéroes**

…

**(…)**

La ciudad era un caos total.

La gente corría hacia sus hogares a refugiarse. Todo era un completo descontrol, había destrozos por doquier de edificios que cayeron abruptamente sobre las calles.

En eso, el techo de una casa se estaba resbalando de sus vigas, e iba directo a un grupo de niños que corrían por ahí escapando del desastre. Pero uno cayó abruptamente al pisar mal una parte del asfalto. El pobre niño alzó la cabeza y, soltan/do un grito agudo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… El cual nunca llegó.

El niño, de repente, se sentía flotar. Lo iban sosteniendo unos fuertes brazos, mientras su capa roja ondeaba con el viento.

Todas las personas reunidas ahí captaron la escena. El héroe llamado _kyubi_ había salvado exitosamente a un ciudadano. Sus _fans_ gritaban como locos cuando apareció en escena, mientras, _kyubi_ bajaba al pequeño para mantenerlo a salvo.

—M-muchas gracias—Dijo el pequeño encantado con aquel héroe, el cual mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su rostro bronceado y azulada mirada.

—No fue nada'ttebayo.

La ciudad agradecía infinitamente la existencia de aquel personaje tan cotizado. Era fuerte, noble, gentil, entre otros aspectos. Todos lo amaban.

Más, había una persona que lo amaba más que todos esos fans suyos y que su amor era el más puro.

_Kyubi_ se fue volando a otro lado ya cuando no había nada más que hacer y terminó de verificar que ya todo estuviera en orden. Y, satisfecho, dejó el sitio.

Llegó a su hogar, el cual se situaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Entro a la casa con cuidado y en silencio, hasta que aparece alguien por el umbral asustándolo

—Amor, por fin estás de vuelta.

—Claro que si, querida.

—¿Cómo te fue, Naruto-kun?—Pregunta la mujer con un tono algo preocupado.

—Muy bien, hoy rescaté a un niño de que le cayera casi un edificio encima. Fue pan comido. —Naruto sonrió despreocupado. Y a Hinata le encantaba eso de él.

Hinata solo se acercó a él, pasando sus delgados brazos en el torso del rubio, y, poniéndose de puntitas le regaló un beso.

Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces y decidió corresponderle, ya que le encantaba que su esposa fuera así de espontanea, a pesar de ser de naturaleza tímida.

Después de separarse por falta de aire, ambos se encaminaron a a cocina, donde la pelinegra le tenía preparado un rico festín.

—Muchas gracias, amor. Lo disfrutare como siempre. —Y, sin más, comenzó a degustar de aquella deliciosa cena en compañía de su gran amor. Mientras tanto Hinata solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"A pesar de ser un héroe sigue comportándose como un niño"

Pero que más importaba si podía tener un amor sincero de Naruto Uzumaki.

**(…)**

Espero que es haya gustado la temática del miércoles.

Y, ¡perdón por no actualizar a tiempo! Estuve muy ocupada estos días y luego me dejaban tarea y demás cosas que tenía que hacer.

Peero, finalmente aquí les traigo un tierno oneshot.

Ojala les guste.

uwur


	13. Sugar Daddy

**Sugar Daddy**

…

**(…)**

A Hinata no le importaba la enorme diferencia de edad. Con tal de sacarle provecho a esa enorme suerte que le deparó el destino.

Podría ser que algunos la tacharan de muchas denominaciones o la vieran feo por la calle al lado de aquel hombre. Una mujer bonita con cuerpo escultural, caminando del brazo junto a un hombre canoso era natural para ella.

Hinata gustaba de pasar tiempo con Naruto. La consentía de cualquier forma, con obsequios, dinero o _sexo_. Realmente a ella le parecía excitante estar en una relación con un hombre mayor y eso a ella no le importaba nada.

A veces se preguntaba si Naruto la desecharía de su vida después de que se enterara que ella solo lo buscaba por su dinero y las atenciones que le daba. Pero nada de eso pasaba, y, ya teniendo más de un año de relación, el hombre mayor no se cansaba de ella.

¿Podría ser que Naruto la quisiera de verdad?

Imposible.

Hinata era mu caprichosa. Siempre saliéndose con la suya.

Tal vez no hubiera un amor como tal, pero Hinata le tenía cierto cariño a aquel hombre de setenta años.

Pero, para Naruto, Hinata era su princesa y, puede que, le hayan robado el corazón. Y aquella jovencita de veinticinco años, lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Naruto jamás le profesó un amor como tal, solo la complacía para quedarse al lado de ella, porque él sabía que Hinata jamás sentiría un amor fuerte por él, y en parte, eso le destrozaba por dentro. Pero, si ella era feliz, él lo sería también.

Naruto si la amaba, lo hizo desde la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, Hinata solo lo veía como carne fresca de donde sacarle todo el jugo.

Tal vez solo tenía que seguir callando aquel sentimiento que aflora en su corazón.

Porque Naruto tenía miedo de perder a su Hinata.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado uwu


	14. San Valentín

**Día de San Valentín**

…

**(…)**

—M…me… gus…gustas…mu…mucho, Na…Naruto-kun.

Habló una chica bastante tímida con un obsequio en forma de corazón que sostenía con ambas manos. Estaba frente a un chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, con unas tres extrañas marquitas en el rostro. Este la miraba sorprendido.

Naruto era muy cotizado en la preparatoria, con un montón de chicas detrás de él, pero grande fue sorpresa, cuando Hinata le dijo que si podrían hablar en privado. Así que fue con ella detrás de un edificio de la escuela. El veía que la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

Naruto creía que tal vez estuviera enferma. Entonces, después de que ella le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, la llevaría a la enfermería, como el caballero que era.

Pero, cuando vio que ella no estaba pálida, sino, ansiosa, y miraba a otro lado, dudó si realmente su suposición era cierta. Hasta que Hinata habló.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, la chica más tímida y tranquila de la escuela se le había declarado, y en el día de San Valentín.

Naruto simplemente se puso rojo, como nunca antes le había pasado.

Pero el realmente esperaba ese día con ganas.

No quería comer los chocolates de otras chicas, ni el de sus mejores amigas, Sakura e Ino. No, él quería comer exclusivamente los chocolates de Hinata Hyuga.

Se le hacía una persona linda, no solo por fuera, si no también, por dentro. Era noble, humilde, aunque torpe, y muy sincera.

Y, es que, Naruto no supo en qué momento se había enamorado de ella. A veces hablaban entre clases cuando les tocaba juntos. De vez en cuando comían solos en alguna parte tranquila de la escuela. Pero Naruto no creyó que el de verdad se enamoraría de ella, y ella de él.

Una burbuja de felicidad se instaló en el pecho del rubio cuando esuchó aquellas tierns palabras de la boca de la tímida Hinata.

Finalmente su sueño más íntimo se había hecho realidad.

¡Hinata también lo quería!

Y, parecer ser, que eligió aquel día en específico para declararse.

Hinata lo amaba demasiado, desde que lo empezó a tratar aunque no fueran tan amigos, se trataban bien. Y, Hinata no pudo detener aquel sentimiento cálido que se instalaba con cada vez más fuerza en su pecho.

—G-gracias, Hinata-chan.—Contestó el rubio apenado y sonrojado tomando el obsequio que la misma Hinata le preparó un día antes.

Hinata, avergonzada, puso sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo musitó en voz baja:

—F-feliz día de San Valentín.

Naruto sintió las típicas mariposas en el estómago al ver la tierna y hermosa expresión de la Hyuga.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Hinata-chan

Y, sin pensarlo, Naruto se movió hacia ella, como si una especie de imán lo jalara a su lado. Tomando su rostro delicadamente pronunció su nombre.

—Hinata…chan

Y, la besó.

Fue un beso tierno, cargado de sentimiento. Hinata, por la sorpresa, tenía los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos por aquello.

"¿Naruto-kun?"

Naruto la seguía besando, quería que se sintiera cómoda, así que, su gran mano fue a parar a la cintura de ella. Y, con eso, la hizo reaccionar, y en vez de apartarse, le siguió el beso.

Fue algo lindo, sintiendo su mano alrededor de su cintura, la hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Ambos sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho. Más no pasó, y así, siguieron disfrutando de la boca del otro por un tiempo más.

Al parecer, aquel día lo cambió todo.

Y, quien iba a saber, que después de aquello ambos se volverían pareja.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado

¡A mí me encantó!

¡Amo mucho a esta pareja! Y ya quería hacer algo así súper dulce para ellos.

uwur


	15. Seres fantásticos AU

**Seres fantásticos AU**

…

**(…)**

_**Dríada y elfo**_

**...**

El bosque era muy lindo, de un verde precioso que te hacía sentir una inmensa calidez con su fragancia floral.

En este bosque se encontraban lindos animales revoloteando por ahí, donde los colibrís volaban sin riesgo alguno dando vueltas y vueltas por los grandes y frondosos árboles.

Pero, en lo más profundo del bosque se albergaba un inmenso secreto. Ahí mismo vivía algo o alguien.

Si uno caminaba hasta las profundidades verdosas se podría encontrar a alguien sentado en una roca lisa y grande, más grande que el mismo ser que habitaba ahí.

Así que un pequeño elfo, con lo cabezota que era, fue a aquel lugar.

A pesar de las advertencias de su familia y amigos de que no fuera, el pequeño elfo dio rumbo sin más.

Sentía una inmensa curiosidad por saber que o quien vivía ahí. Aunque le daba un poco de temor, tomó aire, y, como el hombre-elfo que era, se dirigió a donde su mapa le indicaba.

A Naruto le temblaban las piernas con cada paso que daba.

—Bu-bueno, ya no me queda mucho, so-solo tengo que dar vuelta aquí y llegaré a dónde aquella extraña _dríada_ se encuentra. Necesito verla con mis propios ojos…

Dando unos cuantos pasos más llegó a lo que parecía ser una enredadera que parecía como una puerta hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba lo desconocido.

Naruto, sin más, hizo a un lado las verdes enredaderas y se abrió paso hacia su destino.

Una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente y los tapara con su antebrazo derecho. Después de aquello, lo cual duró unos segundos bajó el brazo, pronto se encontró con lo que lo marcaría de por vida:

En medio de aquel gran bosque se encontraba un árbol enorme, sumamente enorme y frondoso. Tenía unas pequeñas florecitas rojas en sus ramas, lo cual le daba un toque mágico.

Los ojos del rubio elfo estaban abiertos de par en par admirando esa digna belleza. Sin embargo un ruido lo alertó y rápidamente fue a esconderse detrás de un arbusto.

En el momento en que Naruto se escondió, subió un poco su cabeza para ver que era ese ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se agitó.

Era preciosa.

Su cabello, largo, estaba mezclado entre un azul oscuro con algunas enredaderas en éste, perdiéndose en los largos cabellos de la fémina.

Tenía un cuerpo escultural, y su piel se veía de un leve color marrón. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Naruto era ver que la chica, aquella _dríada, _parecía estar unida firmemente a aquel gran árbol, justo como si fuera parte de éste.

Aquella mujer se iba acercando poco a poco al lugar del escondite del rubio, el cual poco a poco iba dando pasos hacia atrás, rezando para que no lo descubrieran.

"Es real"

"¡Es sumamente real!"

—¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Se que están escondiéndote en alguna parte, no te haré daño. So-solo sal, por favor… —Al escuchar aquella voz, Naruto juraba que se escuchaba sumamente triste, pero… ¿porque?

Lentamente y decidido, salió de su escondite y por segunda vez en aquel dia, quedó sorprendo de ver tanta belleza.

—Hola

La fémina, al escuchar eso, dio un sobresalto. Pensaba que todo eso era su propia imaginación.

—¿Hola?—Ambos cruzaron miradas y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que veía.

—Mucho gusto señorita…—El rubio la incitó a que dijera su nombre, si es que poseía uno.

—Hi-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata.—Ella no podía dejar de verlo, aquellos ojos azules la tenían embobada.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y es que nunca pensó que realmente se encontraría con aquella preciosa criatura.

— ¡Que lindo nombre'ttebayo! Yo me llamo Naruto y he venido aquí para ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad que una bella _dríada_ vivía realmente en este solitario bosque.

—Bu-bueno, ya tus ojos lo han confirmado.—Los ojos de Hinata lo observaron de pies a cabeza, y sorprendida habló:—y así que tú… tú eres un ¿elfo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Ya te fijaste en mis orejas'ttebayo?—Hasta entonces Hinata no había reparado en eso, supo que era uno por sus zapatos, pero, cuando Naruto se quitó el gorro, vio con asombro las puntiagudas orejas que él poseía.

—Dé-déjame decir que-que son muy-muy lindas…—sentía la cara caliente después de decir aquello, pero es que lo dijo sin pensar.

Naruto solo sonrió, le parecía sumamente linda y tierna.

—Hinata. Acabo de llegar aquí y ya me caes bastante bien ¿Te importaría si me quedo un rato aquí, contigo?

Los ojos, inexpresivos y faltos de brillos, por un momnto parecieron relampaguear y una punzada en el corazón la asaltó.

—Cla-claro, Naruto-kun. Adelante, e-eres bienvenido.

Naruto finalmente se quitó aquel miedo con solo estar a su lado. Por otra parte, quería averiguar porque se veía tan triste.

_Las dríadas normalmente la pasan a solas todo el tiempo, desde su nacimiento, hasta que mueren. Ellas nacen de un gran árbol, pero, en el cual, pasan en aislamiento completo de todo._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Naruto finalmente comprendió el porqué de tanta tristeza proveniente de ella, así que se dio a sí mismo, mentalmente, que nunca la dejaría sola.

Sin saber que un día los corazones de ambos se entrelazarían

**(…)**

_Dríada: son duendes de los árboles con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza._

…

¡No me puedo creer que haya escrito algo así!

Me gustó bastante, la verdad, como quedó.

Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado uwu

Y, de nuevo, lamento la demora. La universidad me consume demasiado, y tenía que terminar unos pendientes.

En fin, y sin más, en unos momentos les traigo el otro capítulo del día dieciséis.

uwu


	16. Genderbend

**Genderbend**

…

**(…)**

—¡Hino-kun! ¡Hino-kun!

Iba corriendo y gritando una rubia de ojos azules, hacia lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento.

Con su banda ninja en la frente y su uniforme naranja con negro, Naruko se sentía totalmente preparada para la acción.

Hino, un muchacho de cabellos azules cortos y ojos perla se encontraba a la espera de la chica de sus sueños.

"Que linda se ve hoy"

Pensaba Hino al verla correr hacia él. Y, ya cuando Naruko se encontró frente a él, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, le sonrió.

—Ho-hola, Naruko-chan

—¡Hino-kun, ya hace mucho que no te veía por aquí! Qué bueno que nos pudimos ver hoy, y más que nada, porque siempre he querido entrenar contigo, pero te niegas—Naruko infló sus mejillas cual niña pequeña, este acto hizo que un tímido Hino se sonrojara a más no poder.

—Lo-lo siento, Nauko-chan, pero es que he estado bastante ocupado estos días. Y, finalmente este día lo tengo libre. Po-por favor, no estés molesta conmigo.

"Tierno". Pensó Naruko, sintiendo, de pronto, cierta calidez instalándose en su pecho.

—Está bien, Hino-kun. Entiendo, espero que vuelvas a tener más tiempo. Me gusta pasar tiempo de calidad contigo…—Aquello último lo dijo en un susurro, a lo cual Hino quedó dudoso de lo que le hubiera podido decir la chica frente a él.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Naruko-chan?

—Ah. Nada, nada. Olvídalo.—Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de la rubia, pensando que por poco la descubrían.

—Bi-bien, entonces, ¿comenzamos de una vez?

A Naruko casi le da un infarto al ver como el muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la chica sintió como u cuerpo se volvía de gelatina tan solo vero sonreír. Y, recomponiendo su ostura, alegó:

— ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy más que lista para apastarte!

Y así se les fue el día, entre peleas como entrenamiento y prácticas de jutsus, ambos jóvenes terminaron agotados a más no poder.

Ambos quedaron tumbados en el pasto, junso a todo el desastre desatado hasta hace unas horas. Pronto tenían que recoger todo eso e irse, cada quien, asus hogares.

Sin embargo, ambos no sentían la necesidad de separarse aún, no querían llegar a casa todavía. Ambos querían sentir la presencia del otro por lo que restaba del día.

Naruko ladeó su cabeza para observar como Hino mantenía sus ojos cerraos disfrutando de la sueva brisa que golpeaba levemente su rostro.

Le brillaron los ojos y el corazón empezó a bombearle con intensidad. Le parecía tan atractivo, tan hermoso y guapo.

Naruko se preguntaba si él sentiría lo mismo por ella, si algún día ambos pudieran estar juntos. Si algún día, ella pudiera caminar de la mano cálida de Hino Hyuga.

Lo siguió observando, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, e maginando que, posiblemente Hino pudiera corresponderle, algún día.

Hino, a pesar de la faceta externa que presentaba, pacífica y serena, por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

¡No podía creer que estuviera junto a la chica de la cual ha estado enamorado desde niño! Parecía un sueño, más no lo era. Eso que estaba sucediendo ahora era real, estar acostado en el campo de entrenamiento junto a ella, le parecía lo más divino del mundo.

Sin embargo, Hino no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Eso le frustraba, quería decirle muchas a ella.

Quería decirle cuanto la amaba.

Pero, mejor disfrutaría de aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad junto a la chica que se robó su tímido corazón.

"Te quiero, Hino-kun"

"Te quiero, Naruko-chan"

Ambos tuvieron aquel pensamiento al mismo tiempo.

Y, quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro próximo, ambos por fin caminarían tomados de la mano.

**(…)**

Si, amé escribir esto.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

uwu


	17. Princesa y campesino

**Princesa y campesino**

…

**(…)**

Caminaba por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo. Llevaba en sus manos lo que parecía ser una canasta con alimento y sobre esta la cubría una manta.

El muchacho rubio caminaba veloz hasta perderse entre las calles mientras llegaba a un pastizal enorme. En medio del lugar lo estaban esperando, una chica de ropas finas y hermosas.

—¡Naruto-kun!—Llamó, la fémia, al muchacho que venía casi que corriendo a su encuentro. Ambos parecían felices de verse.

—Hinata, lamento la demora, pero no quería ser descubierto y que alguien me siguiera.

—Tra-tranquilo, que bueno que finalmente estemos aquí.—Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata. Se veía sumamente feliz de encontrarse con aquel hombre.

—Entonces, princesa, ¿qué le parece si comenzamos de una vez a probar un bocado de lo que le traje?

—Me parece bien, Naruto-kun.

Asi ambos de dispusieron a arreglar las cosas que había en la canasta. Ricos manjares aparecieron y con ello se dio comienzo a lo que parecía ser un bello encuentro entre dos amantes.

Hinata era la princesa del más prestigioso clan Hyuga, era la próxima sucesora al trono y su familia, en especial, su padre, esperaban mucho de ella… Pero no esperaban que se enamorara de un simple pueblerino.

Sin embargo a la pelinegra no le importaba nada eso. Ella creía fielmente que su amor traspasaría todo tipo de barreras y que Naruto, _su_ Naruto estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ella si era necesario y enfrenarse a Hiashi Hyuga.

Naruto Uzumaki nunca vivió una vida de ensueño, sus padres eran pobres y apenas podían alimentarse en la semana. Naruto, por eso mismo, se dispuso a trabajar arduamente desde muy joven. El creía que algún día podría darles a sus padres lo que siempre desearon, lo cual era salir de la pobreza en la que estaban.

Naruto se encontró con Hinata un día que ella había escapado del palacio, se encontraba cansada y asustada de tanto correr y que la pudieran encontrar rápidamente. La encontró exactamente en el pastizal donde se hallaban ambos.

Así que Naruto tomo la decisión de esconderla. Después de varios días, en os que ella lograba escabullirse ambos entablaron una bonita amista, para después transformarse en _amor_.

Sabían que no sería fácil, pero mientras ellos se amaran, todo estaría bien.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado el tema del día diecisiete.

uwu


	18. Kimi no na wa (Your name)

**Kimi no na wa (Your name)**

…

_Para aclarar, si no han visto esta película, se las recomiendo muchísimo. También para que se entienda un poco de que va esta temática._

**(…)**

—No, no, no, no, no ¡No!

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

¿En qué momento cambiamos de cuerpo?

¿Por qué está pasando esto?

¡Esa chica me está volviendo loco!

¿Cuál era su nombre?

Hi…

Hina…

¡Hinata! ¡Si! ¡Era ese!

—Pero ahora mismo verá que no se tiene que meter con mi vida personal.

¿Que…?

¿Qué está pasando?

Me siento tan extraña.

Sin embargo, aquel chico… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Naru…

Naruto… ¡Naruto-kun!

Es raro todo esto que está pasando, al cambiar de cuerpos cada vez que dormimos, como si nuestras almas salieran disparadas y llegar al cuerpo y lugar del otro.

No sé por qué pasa esto, pero, creo que me gusta.

Si… Naruto-kun, me siento atraída hacia a ti. Aunque un poco celosa de que tuvieras una cita con Sakura.

¿Por qué con ella?

Y, ¿Por qué los ayudo?

¿No debería de estar yo en su lugar?

—Pero Hinata, ¿en qué estás pensando?

Sin embargo, siento una opresión en el pecho cada que Sakura habla con él, estando yo en el cuerpo de Naruto-kun.

Te quiero.

¡Si! ¡Te quiero, Naruto-kun!

Pero, ¿cómo podremos estar juntos?

Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos de a poco y el dolor en mi corazón se intensifica.

Naruto-kun…

No quiero olvidarte, ni que me olvides.

Recuérdame.

…

Pasaron muchas cosas, después de que ambos intercambiáramos de cuerpo.

Al parecer, Hinata, una chica de un pueblo lejano a la gran ciudad de donde yo vengo, murió tres años atrás antes de que nos conociéramos, a causa de una lluvia de estrellas, un meteorito impacto fuertemente y todos sus habitantes murieron irremediablemente..

Extrañamente, ambos estuvimos viéndonos, por notas y cambios de cuerpo. Tal parece ser que el destino nos hizo una gran jugada.

Después, cuando decidí ir hacia ella, me encontré con que no había nada ni nadie en aquel pueblo. Pero mis esperanzas nunca se perdieron, hasta que la comencé a olvidar.

Estaba desesperado, no quería olvidar su lindo nombre. No quería olvidarla a ella.

Entonces, me pregunté, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer para recuperarla, para _recordarla_?

Así que, después de una ardua lucha contra mi conciencia y mis recuerdos, algo cambió.

El tiempo dio un giro inesperado, y finalmente la encontré.

Muchos años después, ya cuando ambos éramos unos adultos, ya cuando ambos nos habíamos olvidado del otro, ahí estaba ella.

Por alguna razón se me hizo familiar, y antes de terminar de subir aquellas escaleras y ella de bajarlas, preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podrías decirme…tu nombre?

—¿Podrías decirme…tu nombre?

Y así, nuestras vidas volvieron a dar otro giro del destino.

Y debo agradecer que el deseo incesante de Hinata se haya podido hacer realidad.

El que nos hallamos podido conocer y _enamorar_.

**(…)**

Fue difícil, pero aquí está. Temática del dia dieciocho.

Espero que les haya gustado.

uwu


	19. Sobrenatural-espiritual

**Sobrenatural / espiritual**

…

**(…)**

Aunque hayan muerto, sus almas están destinadas a reencontrarse nuevamente.

—Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun ¿Dónde estás?

—Hinata…

¿Naruto-kun?

Naruto y Hinata murieron en una misión que les había encargado Kakashi Hatake.

El veneno usado por unos ninja de la aldea de la niebla los dejó sin fuerzas. De cualquier forma ambos ya estaban muy débiles.

Naruto ya no podía pelear porque le faltaba una pierna y a Hinata le sacaron sus ojos.

Ya no podían hacer nada.

Ese veneno letal los terminó matando a ambos, mientras tanto los ninja se fue cual cobarde lejos de ahí. Pero, sin darse cuenta alguien había llegado junto a ellos y los desmembró uno a uno, en su mirada solo había rabia acumulada.

—Hinata-sama…

Neji Hyuga lloraba desconsolado al encontrar el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y Hinata. Pero lo peculiar aquí era, que el cuerpo de Naruto abrazaba protectoramente el de Hinata, ensangrentados, Neji no se quiso mover de ahí, no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero debía ir e informar que tuvieron una pérdida valiosa e irremplazable.

Aquellas noches todos los familiares y amigos lloraron su partida, sus cuerpos lo enterraron juntos, así como los encontraron, solo los limpiaron y cambiaron.

Finalmente, les dieron el descanso eterno.

Y, las almas de aquella pareja finalmente fueron al otro mundo.

—¡Hinata!—Naruto la abrazó fuertemente sin quererla soltar. No quería dejarla ir nunca.

—Na-Naruto-kun…

—¿Dónde estabas, Hinata? Solo me di la vuelta y te perdí de vista.—Eso entristeció a Hinata, pero le explicó tranquilamente.

—Oh, fui a ver como estaban todos los del clan. Los extraño, ¿sabes? Más que nada a Hanabi y a Neji-niisan. Quería sentirlos, sentir que seguían ahí.

Naruto simplemente la volvió a abrazar. También quería ver a todos, de hecho fue a ver como estaban sus amigos e Iruka-sensei. Y por lo que vio aun todos no superaban su perdida, a pesar de haber pasado un año ya de eso.

—Naruto-kun. Yo creo que mientras nos tengamos a nosotros, eso es lo que importa, ¿no crees?—Naruto la miró, estaba hermosa como siempre, a pesar de que no pudiera ver, Hinata siempre estaba ahí con él. Jamás se separaron.

—Claro que si—entonces una idea asaltó la cabeza de Naruto—Oye, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ese lugar que te encanta tanto? ¿Qué dices?

—Oh, ¿hablas del lugar de los árboles de cerezo?

—Exactamente.

—Claro, ¡me encantaría!

—Entonces, pongámonos en marcha.

Y así fue como ambos dieron rumbo a su lugar especial. Aun después de su muerte ambos seguían juntos e inseparables, y esperaban, que cuando reencarnaran, se volvieran a encontrar.

**(…)**

Casi lloro al escribir esto, de verdad.

Pero quería hacer algo diferente a lo habitual.

Bueno, aquí les traigo del día diecinueve.

Espero que les haya gustado.

uwu


	20. Dioses griegos

**Dioses griegos**

…

_Quise utilizar a los dioses griegos Apolo y Artemisa. Sé que ambos son hermanos, pero solo me basaré un poco en ellos. Apolo es el dios del sol y a Naruto lo represento con ello, también para Hinata, la diosa de la luna, Artemisa._

_Fue más por cómics que vi de ellos representando el sol y la luna._

_En fin, espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura._

_uwu_

**(…)**

Para sus súbditos, Naruto era un sol. Era el dios supremo que los gobernaba y que todo el mundo veneraba fervientemente.

Si hacían enojar al sol, éste los dejaba sin luz por varios meses, y para contentarlo, tenían que ofrecer varias ofrendas de comida y escalar hasta su templo divino.

Por otro lado, existía una diosa bastante peculiar. Esta era Hinata, la diosa de la luna.

Los fieles que la seguían, comparaban sus ojos como la luna misma, además de que Hinata era considerada como una diosa bastante buena, amable y tranquila.

Ella no era de poner castigos a sus fieles, pero, cuando realmente se lo merecían, ella desaparecía por un buen tiempo. Así que nadie podía apreciar la verdadera belleza de la hermosa luna brillando en el cielo.

Las estrellas eran como pequeñas hermanas de Hinata, con ellas no se sentía sola para nada. Sin embargo… Algo, un tiempo después, comenzó a consumirla, y empezó desde que lo conoció…

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín, a las afueras de su templo. Iba sola por la noche, pero se sentía fresca al sentir el suave viento rozar su tersa piel.

Estaba contemplando el cielo estrellado, cuando de un momento a otro, una luz cegadora hizo aparición ante sus ojos.

Caminaba con una andar divino, lentamente se iba acercando a ella. Naruto tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era la diosa de la luna, ya que el solo podía mostrarse por las noches.

Era raro, porque Naruto solo debería de salir de día, sin embargo, a su curiosidad no le importó en lo absoluto salir de noche solo para conocerla.

Hinata lo vio y sorprendida le pregunto qué hacia un dios de luz pasando por ahí en la fría noche.

Naruto respondió tranquilo que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era su vecina, a la cual casi nunca la veía.

Hinata con una sonrisa tímida, le respondió que solo podía salir en tiempos así, cuando la luz se ocultaba tras las montañas.

A Naruto le pareció lindo aquel gesto. Y se descubrió así mismo pensar del porque estaban tan separados.

Naruto pensó en si sería conveniente estar un rato con ella, aunque aún no era hora de que la luz saliera, sabía que no podía quedarse tanto allí. Pero, eso no importó.

El rubio de ojos azules quedó maravillado por la gracia y la personalidad de aquella diosa de la luna. Se le hacía tan pura.

Decidido, Naruto empezó a tratarla un poco más.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, hasta que por fin Hinata accedió a estar con él.

Pudiera ser que ambos fuesen polos opuestos, por ser uno un ser de luz y el otro un ser de oscuridad. Pero eso no les impidió a ambos amarse mutuamente.

Cuando ambos estaban juntos, los fieles de ambos miraban el cielo, extrañados de que se viera a veces muy oscuro siendo de día o muy brillante siendo de noche.

Pero eso era porque Naruto y Hinata paseaban por las salas del templo de ambos, mientras se demostraba todo el amor que se tenían.

Y, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, de todo aquel amor que llevaban con ellos. Eso dio paso a una pequeña y nueva creación.

Un tierno eclipse comenzó a formarse en el vientre de la diosa de la luna.

Y, ambos dioses, esperaban que aquella felicidad que ambos compartían no terminara nunca.

**(…)**

Muy bien… Hasta aquí el tema del día 20

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sentí que le faltó más, pero es lo que hay, lo siento U_U

No me llegó mucho la inspiración para esta temática

Bueno, y sin más que decir, pronto les traeré las demás temáticas que aun debo.

uwu


	21. Diferencia de edad

**Diferencia de edad**

…

**(…)**

Hinata no podía confiar en nadie más que no fuera su hermano mayor y su hermana menor, ¡ah! Y también en Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata se destacaba por ser una chica tímida y amable con todo el mundo.

Si embargo había personas que se aprovechaban de aquella enorme nobleza de la Hyuga. Neji siempre le decía que se cuidara de la gente, y más si parecía sospechosa. Así era el, Neji Hyuga siempre ha sido el hermano protector de sus dos hermanitas.

Hanabi era un poco más abierta que sus hermanos mayores, hacía y deshacía a su antojo, pero siempre con precaución. Pudiera ser medio fiestera, pero Hanabi conocía sus principios.

Hinata era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana a la cual debías de tener mucho cuidado, si es que no querías romperla, o eso pensaba Neji. Su hermano mayor era tan protector, que, cuando Hinata comenzó la preparatoria y él tuvo que irse al otro lado del mundo, le consiguió a alguien para que la pudieran cuidar por él.

Era uno de sus mejores amigos, un poco idiota e impulsivo, pero buena gente.

—¿Cómo que Naruto Uzumaki nos cuidará? Sabes, ¡ya no tenemos cinco años!—Decía Hanabi molesta por aquella noticia inesperada por su hermano. Se le hacía increíble la sobreprotección que tenía hacia su hermana mayor.—¡Tiene diecisiete!

—Y tu doce. No discutiré esto contigo, Hanabi. La decisión está tomada, además, no estará con ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día. Solo cuando sea urgente la situación, Naruto irá a su cuidado.

—Aún así me parece absurdo que hagas esto ¿No crees que sería más fácil que te quedaras?—Inquirió, con un poco de tristeza, la de hebras café. Esto a Neji le rompió el corazón, pero tenía que ir, debía hacerlo por su familia.

—Sabes que no puedo, Hanabi—Neji acarició su cabeza con cariño. También le dolía irse, separarse de sus queridas hermanas. Pero quería darles lo mejor a ellas. Desde que sus padres murieron, ellas pasaron a depender completamente de él.

—De acuerdo. Si es así… Yo no le diré nada a Hinata nee-san. —Y, con un suspiro de resignación y en parte tristeza, Hanabi se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación.

—Hanabi…—Pero la fémina no contestó. No quería que la viera llorar, bastante sufrimiento tuvo con la pérdida de sus padres para darle más tristeza a su querido hermano, así que, con el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos, Hanabi Hyuga se encerró en su habitación.

Momentos después cuando Neji se recompuso de esa plática, se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata.

— ¿Hinata?—Tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, hasta que escuchó como abrían la puerta, se alejó un poco.

Hinata salió, se veía radiante, ignorante de la pequeña discusión de sus dos hermanos.

—Neji nii-san ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh…—Neji dudó, al ver los ojos perlados de completa curiosidad posados en él. Se sintió sin fuerzas para hablar de _eso_. Pero debía hacerlo.—Si, necesito hablar contigo un momento, ¿estás muy ocupada?

—Umm, no. Acabo de terminar mi tarea ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Primero, cerremos la puerta…

Hinata, dudosa y curiosa dejó pasar a Neji, el cual se encontraba serio, y cerrando la puerta, se sentó en una silla que estaba en su cuarto dejando al chico sentado en la cama, el cual observaba algunos cuadros con fotos familiares en el buró de la muchacha.

—Hinata, debo tratar un tema serio contigo. No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero ya creo que es hora de decirlo, antes de que me vaya.

Hinata se asustó un poco por la voz seria de su hermano, sin embargo, no dijo nada, incitándolo a proseguir con lo que tenía que decirle.

—Sabes que me iré pronto de aquí y no regresaré hasta dentro de casi un año, ¿cierto?

—Si, lo sé y te extrañaremos mucho todo este tiempo que no estés —Los ojos perlados se vieron oscurecidos por un momento, eso fue como un pinchazo de dolor al corazón del Hyuga mayor.

—Lo sé, y yo las extrañaré a ustedes. Pero no he venido a hablarte solo de eso… Verás… Sabes que soy alguien muy protector con la gente que quiero. Y, como a ambas las dejaré solas, he pensado en llamar a un amigo para que cuide de… Ustedes.

"Muy bien, lo dije. Espero no me odies"

—¿Eh?

"¿Que cuide, de nosotras?"

—Y, ¿quién sería el que nos cuidaría? Neji nii-san tu sabes que yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya eres una adolescente, Aunque Hanabi actúa como alguien mayor, no lo es… —suspiró, esto era algo difícil para él—…Así que, por eso he decidido dejar que un buen amigo mío cuide de ustedes. No te preocupes, que es de mucha confianza.

Pero Hinata estaba divagando.

"¿Cómo un niñero?"

—No, Hinata. Tampoco va a estar aquí todo el día, todos los días. Solo en situaciones extremas, si alguna de ustedes se encuentra en peligro, no duden en llamarlo.

Después de eso, Hinata aceptó, sin más el mandato de su hermano mayor.

Las semanas pasaron, y, un día antes de irse, Neji les presentó a Naruto.

Lo primero que pensó Hnabai al verlo era que se veía bastante idiota, pero estaba guapo.

A Naruto le pareció una chica un poco problemática. Pero procuraría de llevarse bien con ella.

En cuanto a Hinata. Cuando lo vio, su corazón dio un salto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sintió en su estómago un nudo.

Naruto, a pesar de ser ocho años mayor que ella, no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía ese día.

Tal parece que aquí habría fuego, y del bueno.

**(…)**

Bueeno, aquí la temática del día 21.

Espero que les haya gustado.

A mí en lo personal, si me gustó como quedó esta vez xd

Bueno, nos veos en la siguiente temática.

uwu


	22. Primera cita

**Primera cita**

…

**(…)**

Caminaban tranquilamente por lo que parecía ser un pasillo lleno de árboles de sakura. Se podía observar con claridad como las pequeñas flores caían con gracia y, también, como se formaban pequeños remolinos de éstas por l viento.

Hinata se sentía muy nerviosa justo en ese momento. Era la primera cita que tenía con el amor de su infancia, Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero, aparte de sentirse un manojo de nervios, la Hyuga sentía una inmensa felicidad por todo su cuerpo. La pelinegra cuando volteaba a su alrededor, podía observar a otras parejas pasear tomadas de la mano o estar muy acarameladas, esto hizo que un sonrojo se expandiera en gran parte de su níveo rostro.

Naruto, por su parte, sentía una inmensa dicha al estar junto a la primera mujer que lo quiso realmente. Su pecho parecía que iba a explotar de las emociones fuertes que se le iban cruzando en ese momento.

El ojiazul la miró de reojo, viendo la bella silueta de su amada, mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se armó de valor e hizo algo que, para Hinata, fue lo mejor de todo el día.

Tomó la pequeña mano suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso. Hinata, sumamente roja, dio un pequeño respingo, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos ahora unidas.

No podía ser más feliz en aquel día.

"Naruto-kun"

Sin más, y sumamente avergonzados, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano.

Fueron a disfrutar de la deliciosa comida en varios puestos que se encontraban por ahí, más, nunca se soltaron de la mano, solo para comer, nada más.

Después, y ya más desinhibidos, estuvieron jugando un poco entre ellos, empujándose hombro con hombro.

Ya, justo en el atardecer de aquel tranquilo día, ambos se sentaron en una banca que encontraron sola, justo debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo.

Y justo ahí fue cuando Naruto se armó de valor y…

…la besó.

Fue un beso tierno, pero cargado de sentimientos.

Y, así, fue como terminó el día de su primera cita, para ambos.

**(…)**

Listo el capítulo del día 22

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí.

uwu


	23. Elementales

**Elementales**

…

**(…)**

Sufrían.

Sufrían mucho, pero se amaban tanto.

No podían estar junto físicamente. Porque si se tocaban uno de ellos moriría.

Era un riesgo enorme, pero lo habían aceptado.

Se sabe que el agua apaga el fuego, sin distinción alguna. Y, esto, a Hinata le hacía sentir un dolor lacerante en el pecho.

Hinata era conocida como la mujer de agua, su cabello era como una hermosa cascada de tonalidades azules y su cuerpo arecía estar envuelto en un completo mar.

Su figura, hecha meramente de agua, la hacía ver pura e inocente.

Sin embargo, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que algún dia se enamoraría.

Ella esperaba hacerlo de alguien con la misma afinidad que ella, el agua.

Pero a veces el destino te trae algo completamente diferente que ni uno mismo puede detener.

Hinata se había enamorado de un elemento de fuego.

Simplemente no supo cuándo ni cómo pasó… Solo sucedió, asi sin más.

Cuando conoció a Naruto, fue cuando los gobernantes del país de fuego acudieron al del agua por tratos extraños que para ella eran indiferentes.

Pero, cuando ella iba pasando tranquilamente por los pasillos del recinto, fue cuando lo vio.

Era hermoso, toda su silueta cubierta de flamas casi amarillas. Estas se movían con el pasar del viento, dándole un toque un tato varonil. Naruto se erguía orgulloso frente a los mayores del reino, el cual estaba junto a sus padres.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago con tan solo verlo.

Pero se dijo asi misma que no tenia porque voltear a verlo con otros ojos, ya que ambos eran completamente diferentes.

Sin embargo, la familia de fuego siguió visitando al del agua. Como no querían enemistarse, decidieron hacer tratados de paz, entre otros acuerdos de gobierno. Y así mismo, Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a verse y hablar con más frecuencia.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que algo ocurriera entre ellos…

Pero, sucedió.

El amor terminó por invadirlos. Y ya no podían detenerlo por más intentos que hicieran.

Ambas familias estaban en desacuerdo con aquello, decían que aquel amor era completamente imposible e inestable. Pero poco les importó, con tal de poder estar juntos por siempre.

Así que, encontrarían una forma de poder amarse por toda la eternidad sin daños a futuro.

Porque su amor era inmenso.

Y, Naruto y Hinata simplemente querían amarse sin riesgos.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado este tea del día 23

uwu


	24. Bento

**Bento**

…

**(…)**

—Amor, será mejor que te apures, o se te hará tarde.

—Ya voy, ya voy ¡Es que esta maldita corbata no se deja!

Hinata solamente soltó un risita al ver a su esposo luchar contra la corbata roja que portaba en el cuello.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte—se acercó a él bastante divertida de la situación. Naruto solo se dejó hacer cuando las manos de la pelinegra tomaron la corbata y comenzó a amarrarla debidamente.

Naruto, encantado, le dio un beso suave en sus labios. Esto provocó que una Hinata completamente sonrojada se separara rápidamente y entrara a la cocina, como buscando algo en particular. Naruto simplemente rio ante eso.

Como le gustaba ver aquellas acciones de su querida esposa.

—Bueno, Naruto-kun. De una vez te hago entrega de tu almuerzo, para que esta vez ya no se te olvide, por favor. —comentó la ojierla bastante divertida al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

—Ah, lo siento, sabes que soy demasiado despistado, Hinata-chan—contestó con una mano en la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

Hinata solo soltó una risita y le entregó lo que preparó, envuelto en una pequeña manta. Parecía haber sido hecho con todo el amor y cario que una esposa pudiera darle, y esto a Naruto le llenó de sentimiento. Más, no iba a ponerse a llorar frente a ella, además ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para irse a trabajar.

Y, sin más, le dio un beso rápido de despedida a la pelinegra y salió del hogar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas en el recinto donde empleaba.

"Esto de ser el jefe de un compañía de arquitectos es bastante cansado".

Pensaba Naruto mientras se frotaba el cuello, estresado, con una mano levemente.

De un momento a otro, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido. A parecer ya era hora del almuerzo así que sacó de un pequeño cajón el almuerzo que su dulce y tierna esposa le reparó con tanto cariño

—Mmm… ¿Qué podría ser esta vez?—Naruto desenvolvió el contenido de la manta sus ojos se maravillaron con lo que veían, mientras la boca se le hacía agua.

El almuerzo consistía en una porción bastante generosa de arroz y en había lo que parecía ser salmón ahumado. En los demás compartimientos del cuenco se encontraban trozos de carne perfectamente cortados en cuadritos, como carne de cerdo y de res. En otro cuadro había puesto algunas verduras para complementar. Con algunas papas, igualmente, en gajos, condimentadas.

Además, aquel bento era de doble porción, o sea que Hinata hizo como dos solo para él, ya que conocía el hambre voraz de su esposo.

—Hinata, cuando llegue a casa te agradeceré como es debido… Ahora, ¡buen provecho!

Y, así, Naruto comenzó a consumir sus alimentos hechos con amor por su amada esposa Hinata Hyuga.

**(…)**

He de decir que al escribir esto hizo que me diera algo de hambre xd

Pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado la temática del día 24.

uwu


	25. Hilo rojo del destino

**Hilo rojo del destino**

…

**(…)**

Naruto Uzumaki vivía tranquilamente en Inglaterra. Tenía una vida feliz y tranquila, convivía en armonía con sus padres y su hermano, Menma.

Estudió ahí toda su infancia hasta que era la hora de ir a la universidad, ahí tenía que elegir a que quería dedicarse.

Sus padres, Minato y Kusina, lo apoyaban en todo. Jamás le impusieron una carrera que debía estudiar.

Y Naruto finalmente se decidió.

—Iré a Japón a estudiar.

Fue ese veredicto que dictó ta seriamente un sábado de lluvia. Fue frente a su familia, los cuales estaban anonadados con tal decisión.

— ¿Estas completamente seguro, hijo?—Preguntó su padre, con una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—Completamente seguro, papá. Realmente me gustaría probar cosas nuevas y ver el sol por más tiempo, y salir a la playa. Sería divertido.

"Además, hay algo que me ha inquietado desde siempre, como si tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de ir para aquel país".

—Bueno, si esa es tu decisión… pues-

—Mi bebé se va…—Se escuchó una voz entre cortada, la cual pertenecía Kushina.

—Oh, madre, los visitaré en las vacaciones, ¡de verdad!—Trató de animar, Naruto, también le dolía un poco dejarlos, pero aun así quería ir a estudiar allá, donde las costumbres eran completamente diferentes, pero lo intentaría, daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

—Bueno, admito que se te extrañará por aquí. Eres el más ruidoso de la familia, extrañaré tus tonterías. Solo, no hagas algo estúpido por favor. —Finalmente habló su hermano mayor, Menma. Naruto solo lo observó, con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, para después, ensanchar una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Me comportaré, de verdad!

Y así fue como terminó su día.

Meses después Naruto aplicó a una universidad en Tokyo. Lo que no se esperaba era que su mundo cambiaría completamente…

Naruto agradecía completamente el que le hayan enseñado desde pequeño, japonés, sino, nunca hubiera podido estar en aquel sitio.

Ya, estando en la universidad, supo de inmediato que todo era realmente diferente a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Naruto se dio ánimos así mismo. Siempre ha sido conocido por hacer amigos rápidamente. Así que confiado, dio rumbo a la entrada, caminando con paso firme y la frente en alto.

Estando en el salón de clases, escogió un asiento, e inmediatamente su mente comenzó a divagar en cuanto se sentó.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos estuvieron recorriendo el salón, viendo los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, a ver si había alguno que se viera un tanto agradable poder hacer plática, porque los grupitos se hacían muy rápido.

De pronto, se escuchó como la puerta se abría de par en par, mostrando un cuerpo femenino caminar tímidamente hasta los asientos.

En cuanto la muchacha levantó la mirada buscando un buen asiento, los ojos de Naruto conectaron con los de ella.

El rubio sintió como algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho inmediatamente y, extrañado, se preguntó si ya la había visto anteriormente. Pero, realmente nunca la había visto, entonces ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? Mejor decidió ya no darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Pero, ¿quién podría ser ella?"

Rápidamente el profesor entró al salón de clases, saludó y se presentó formalmente, para después empezar a pasar lista. Justo cuando dijo un nombre, el corazón de Naruto se estremeció.

—Hyuga Hinata.

—A-aquí.

"Así que así se llamaba"

"Entonces, ¿por qué su nombre me suena tanto?"

Restándole importancia, Naruto suspiró. Quizá eran los nervios del primer día y tal vez la vio pasar de reojo cuando llegó, si eso debía ser.

Un tiempo después, Naruto se hizo rápidamente amigo de Uchiha Sasuke y Nara Shikamaru. A su vez que también comenzó a hablarle a Hinata junto a Sakura e Ino, las "escandalosas" como les apodaban a ambas.

Naruto se sentía muy bien en ese círculo, sin embargo había algo que un le taladraba la cabeza y era que cada vez que observaba a la tímida Hinata, ésta desviaba la cabeza a otro lado, sonrojada. Eso le parecía muy lindo, pero en parte, familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

Un día, decidió hacerle frete a ella, le iba a preguntar si ya se habían conocido anteriormente o su mente solo estaba jugando con él..

Así que la citó en un patio detrás de un edificio del plantel.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?

—Hinata-chan, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

—Y, ¿qué es?

—¿Acaso ya no habíamos visto antes? ¿O porque te me haces tan familiar?

"Entonces, no lo recuerda". Pensó Hinata, triste. Sin embargo, le contestó.

—Al parecer no lo recuerdas, pero creo que es normal. Éramos muy pequeños, asi que creo que es normal que lo olvides, sin embargo, yo no lo olvidé…

—¿Olvidar que?

—Naruto-kun, tú y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Fueron solamente dos años en los que solíamos ir a jugar juntos, cuando viajé a Inglaterra con mi padre, por cuestiones de trabajo. Nuestras madres eran amigas, pero mi padre le prohibió a mi madre todo contacto con tu mamá.

Entonces, imágenes semi borrosas llegaron como flashes a la mente del rubio. Lo recordó.

Recordó como corría uno detrás del otro rendo a carcajadas.

Recordó como hacían un muñeco de nieve y cuando Hinata estuvo con el cuándo se enfermaba.

También recordó, cuando él mismo le regaló unas flores que cortó de algún jardín.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante en su vida?

—Hinata…

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo todo ¡Y qué bueno que te encontré!—Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo una calidez invadir todos sus sentidos.

Porque Naruto recordaba que Hnata había sido su primer y único amor, desde niños.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado este tema, del día 25

uwu


	26. Universitarios

**Universitarios**

…

_Podría decirse que esta sería como la "continuación" del capítulo de Hilo rojo del destino… _

**(…)**

Naruto no podía creer que estuviera ahí, estudiando lo que quería en la escuela que quería desde siempre.

Sabía que la universidad sería dura, pero con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación podría salir adelante.

Ya cursaba el segundo año de universidad, seguía visitando a su familia todas las vacaciones. También les contó sobre Hinata, a lo cual su madre estaba que echaba brillitos por los ojos al ver que su "bebé" por fin haya conseguido estar con alguien.

A veces sus amigos le hacían bromas, más que nada Chouji, Sai y Kiba, los cuales se unieron después. Bromeaba con que Naruto no ha pasado a tercera base con su novia. Esto lo ponía de mal humor. Ya llevaba casi un año con Hinata y sus amigos comenzaron a molestarlo con que cuando lo iban a hacer, o si se iba a quedar virgen para siempre. A lo cual él les contestaba que esperaría a Hinata hasta que estuviera completamente lista.

Así que, el rubio solo se dedicaba a darle todo su amor, comprensión y ternura a su amada.

Su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que la veía caminar por los pasillos de la universidad, con los cuadernos aferrados a su pecho. .A Naruto eso le parecía muy tierno de ella.

Agradecía estar en la misma clase que ella, así podían tener más tiempo juntos, y es que, no se cansaba de verla todos los días, y parecía que ella estaba igual.

Cuando era temporada de exámenes, no había besos ni caricias, ellos se limitaban a estudiar arduamente, aunque a Naruto eso le quemara por dentro. Ya que el si quería un beso o una caricia de su parte, pero no la iba a presionar, quería que se concentrara en su carrera, así como él debía de hacerlo.

Así que, cuando la semana de estrés daba su fin, ambos se limitaban a ir al departamento de Naruto a _desestresarse._

Naruto amaba con todo su corazón a Hinata. Así que, cuando pasaron a cuarto año de la carrera, le propuso, que, en cuanto terminaran sus estudios, se irían a vivir juntos. A lo cual Hinata, aceptó, sin rechistar.

Y, realmente Naruto no podía ser más feliz.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado el día 26

uwu


	27. Cambia formas (alphas y omegas)

**Cambia formas (alphas y omegas)**

…

_Realmente no sé cómo hacer esto. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que por favor no sean tan crueles unu_

**(…)**

Podía sentir su presencia, tan fuertemente, que le quemaba.

Como alfa, Naruto tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados. Así que, cuando un omega se acercaba, y sin verlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Naruto se la pasaba pensativo, caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación. En eso, escuchó un ruido y olor bastante peculiar ¡Era ella!

Hinata había sido invitada a estudiar en casa de los Uzumakis. Naruto quería estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de ella. Y, es que simplemente no podía estar separado por mucho tiempo de Hinata, y si lo hacía, él sufría.

Así que, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, el conocido olor de la fémina omega le llego de golpe a sus fosas nasales.

Naruto bajó, prácticamente, corriendo las escaleras, pero al último escalón trato de recomponer su postura, para no verse tana ansioso frente a ella y poder asustarla.

—Hola, Hinata-chan. —Naruto estaba recargado en una pared junto a las escaleras, con aire despreocupado e indiferente, haciendo como que no le importase la presencia de Hinata. Pero, la realidad era que Naruto se moría de ganar de estrecharla entre sus brazos y acercarse lo suficiente a ella para embriagarse más de su dulce aroma.

—Na…Naruto-kun, hola. —La tímida Hinata se sentía realmente cohibida cuando estaba cerca de él. No podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo, por la penetrante mirada que Naruto poseía.

— ¿Cómo has estado? _Esperaba por ti…—_Hinata se sobresaltó ante lo último dicho, pareciera que Naruto no se había dado cuenta hasta que vio como el rostro de Hinata se volvía extremadamente rojo. — ¿Eh? Oh… ¡Hinata-chan, no es lo que piensas! Lo… lo dije sin pensar… "Ay de mí"—Naruto quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante, pero tenía que volver a tomar la calma, y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—E…Está bien, no lo dijiste con dobles intenciones.

¡Que pura e nocente era la pequeña y tierna Hinata!

Si supiera que todas las noches soñaba con ella, de todas las formas posibles.

—Pff, por supuesto. Bueno, ahora, pasemos a la sala, a estudiar… Sí, eso…

"Ay Hinata, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que siento por ti y que poco a poco me es difícil controlarme cerca de ti?"

Y, así fue como estuvo su día. Naruto trataba de controlarse cerca de ella y no asustarla. Qué bueno que se había puesto un collar alrededor de su cuello para que ella no oliera sus emociones, o sino, estaría frito.

Naruto, de vez en cuando acercaba un poco su cuerpo al de ella, a lo cual Hinata se ponía muy nerviosa y roja, por lo cual Nauto sentía cierta ternura sólo de verla.

Quera unirse a Hinata, en cuerpo y alma, quería _marcarla_. Pero no quería hacerlo a la fuerza, primero haría que se enamorara de él. Ya después, haría el resto.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado ese tema del día 27 uwu

Hice lo que pude u_u

Pero, como que si me gustó lo que escribí xd


	28. Vida de casados

**Vida de casados **

…

_Podría decirse que esta sería una continuación, de Universitarios…_

**(…)**

Finalmente, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, habían contraído matrimonio.

Fue después de graduarse de la universidad, que Naruto finalmente pidió su mano.

Hicieron una boda en grande, con todos sus amigos y familiares de ambos.

Fue todo simplemente perfecto.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en tranquilidad en una casa que compraron cerca del mar. Fue más bien a petición del rubio que decía odiar los días nublados, y si vivían en la playa, siempre se podría ver el sol.

Ambos disfrutaban su día a día como marido y mujer.

Hinata y Naruto se repartían las labores del hogar, así no tenían problema alguno. Aunque a veces pelearan de si uno dejó la ropa tirada en el suelo o al otro se le olvidaba hacer las compras del día. Pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose.

Ambos trabajaban arduamente en que su matrimonio no se viniera abajo, y vaya que lo estaban logrando.

Lo que importaba era el inmenso amor que sentían entre ellos, así mismo, podrían enfrentar todo lo que se les viniera encima.

Naruto y Hinata agradecían al destino por haber conocido.

**(…)**

Muy bien… fue muy corto, pero había falta de ideas, lo siento U_U

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta temática del día 28


	29. Opción libre del escritor

**Opción libre del escritor**

**(Día tranquilo)**

…

**(…)**

Hinata caminaba felizmente por las calles de Konoha. Saludaba a la gente mientras pasaba, dándoles una tierna sonrisa, la cual provocaba que los aldeanos la miraran con cariño.

Su largo cabello azulado se balanceaba al compás del aire, mientras Hinata seguía andando.

¿Qué si tenía un destino como tal a dónde dirigirse? No, no lo tenía. ¿Iba a ver a alguien en especial? Probablemente.

Además de caminar cómodamente por la aldea, Hinata comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa. A lo lejos pudo divisar, justo en la entrada que daba a la aldea, una cabellera rubia. Se detuvo y, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, se escondió detrás de un puesto de comida y trató de controlar su chakra para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, viéndolo.

"No puede ser, que rápido llegó de su misión". Pensó Hinata mientras veía como Naruto platicaba con Sai y Shikamaru.

En eso, Naruto volteó su rostro, ya que le pareció sentir que lo observaban. Hinata, rápidamente, volvió a esconderse. Rezaba con que no la viera así. Aun no estaba lista mentalmente para verlo.

Sin embargo, el destino jugó con ella, como siempre.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan!

Hinata dio un saltito del susto al verlo frente a ella, tan cerca, que el aroma de Naruto le pegaba fuertemente en la cara.

"Me descubrió"

—Na…Naruto-kun… Hola.

Naruto ya había sentido la presencia de Hinata, a que, en cuento llegó, se puso en modo sabio, así sería más fácil encontrarla, ya que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a la ojiperla. Y tal fue su sorpresa de encontrarla no tan lejos de él.

—Hinata-chan, no te escondas así de mí, por favor. —Hinata solo lo observaba embelesada. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que había usado el modo sabio, y que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

"Así que, así fue como me encontraste. Naruto-kun, tramposo"

—Pe…Perdón. Es solo que, te veías ocupado y no quise interrumpir. —Aquello último hizo reír un poco al rubio. Estaba divertido de la ternura que desprendía Hinata. Más le encantaba verla así, sonrojada y nerviosa por él.

—Está bien, no pasa nada.—Naruto se enderezó, para verla frente a ella de un mejor ángulo. Era como un ángel para él. La quería demasiado y no podría soportar la idea de perderla, definitivamente no.—Bueno, y, ¿podría saber que andabas haciendo?

Hinata solo se sonrojó más, ya que la mirada azulada no dejaba de verla. Sin embargo, le contestó:

—So…Solo caminaba. Quería dar un paseo, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa…

—Me imagino.

—Y, por cierto, Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Les patee el trasero a esos ladrones! Se lo tenían bien merecio por robar esas joyas.

—Oh, ya veo. Creí que te tomaría más tiempo.

—Oh, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan.

—¿Si?

— ¡Soy invencible!—Contestó, Naruto, alzando un brazo en señal de victoria mostrando su músculo, mientras lucía su típica sonrisa zorruna. Eso hacía que el corazón de Hinata latiera sin control.

—Oh—La peliazulada comenzó a reír un poco, por la forma tan infantil de actuar del rubio.

— ¡Oye! ¿Te estas riendo de mí, acaso?

—No—Pero la fémina seguía riendo, con una mano tapando su boca. Aquello sacó de sus casillas a Naruto. Pero él solo la vio de reojo mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo, un sonrojo surcaba las mejillas del rubio.

"Que linda"

Y, así fue el día de ambos. Entre risas y juegos entre ellos, pasaron su día tranquilamente.

**(…)**

Bueeno, espero que les haya gustado estas temáticas por todo el mes de febrero.

Esta dinámica comenzó por un grupo de Naruhina. Realmente me sentí un poco nerviosa al principio de participar en esto. Pero, a su vez, realmente ya quería escribir algo sobre el NaruHina, ya que ante son había tenido oportunidad y este reto lo vi como una.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado lo que fui escribiendo día con día.

También me disculpo cuando hubo días en los que no escribí nada, pero es que la uni me absorbía de verdad. Sin embargo, finalmente pude completar este mes.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este último día, 29 de febrero.

uwu

A ver, si en otra oportunidad, vuelvo a escribir de estos dos personajes que amo con mi vida.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
